


Everyday Is Christmas When You're Here with Me

by Kufikiria



Series: It's Always Been You [13]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, basically a new fluffy cheesy christmas trope every day to wait till christmas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: A collection of 24 Peraltiago drabbles and one-shots all set in a same ‘fake dating during Christmas holidays’ canon-divergence/alternate universe. A new one will be posted each day from December 1st-24th!(Or, my Advent Calendar to wait until Christmas Day. 100% full of fluff and Christmas tropes, because I’m a sucker for that.)





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> This Advent Calendar project came from my undying love for Christmas and fake-dating AUs and the want to challenge myself. I did something similar with another OTP a few years ago and absolutely loved it. So now I decided to do the same with Peraltiago.
> 
> I’m well aware this trope must have been used tons of times before me and that this might turn a little cliché and cheesy but I don’t care – I had too much fun working on this throughout November (though I’m far from being done with every drabble) :')
> 
> Hopefully you’ll like discovering a new chapter of this story every day for 24 days too! I apologize in advance if some of them seem more rushed and like ‘fill-ins.’ It’s hard to find 24 different ideas lol so some of them inspired me less than others.
> 
> In any case, I wish you the best month of December – whether you celebrate something during this month or not :)
> 
> Also, shoutout to @alys07 on Tumblr for the help with the first chapters! You’re way too kind to me <3

Snow is falling down in millions of little flakes over New York City while Jake and Amy are on a stakeout on that mid-December evening.

There are Christmas songs playing at low volume on the radio and Jake’s rambling voice overpowering them. Otherwise, everything around them is quiet – it’s like time is suspended outside; the streets are silent and empty. No one is risking to leave their houses under such a cold weather. Except for two cops on duty waiting for their criminal to finally show up.

“Oh, no.” Amy suddenly lets out a desperate sigh, her eyes stuck on her phone and the text she just received.

“I know right!” Jake enthusiastically exclaims next to her. “That’s what I said too.”

She looks up to meet his gaze with a confused frown. “What? No, I wasn’t listening to you.” She catches how his smug grin suddenly falters a little at her confession. “My mom just texted me. She won’t stop bothering me with the Christmas holidays.” She sighs again at the thought.

“What’s wrong? I thought you _loved_ spending Christmas with your whole family,” Jake mocks.

He remembers talks from previous years and how she’d be glowing from happiness after she’d come back from these gatherings. And, though he’s always made fun of her in these moments, part of him kind of envied her too. He’s always dreamed of this big, loving family she has but he unfortunately hasn’t, deep inside – this and the holiday traditions that come with.

“I do. But my mom has been trying to set me up with my aunt’s dentist for months now and she just told me she invited him over to have dinner at the house on the day before Christmas Eve.”

It makes Jake laugh – he doesn’t see what the big deal is. “And? You should give him a chance. Who knows. Maybe he’s _the one_ ,” he teases her, insisting on the last two words.

Amy doesn’t seem as amused as he is. “Umh, no, I don’t think so.”

She looks categorical. It gets her friend even more curious.

“Why?”

“I already went out with him once. Was my worst date ever.” She grimaces as she recalls the events of that dreadful night and shares them with Jake – how the guy checked out her dentition in the middle of a dinner at the restaurant and suggested she shouldn’t have dessert after his small inspection.

“Okay, he’s not great,” Jake admits – but not without another laugh. “Why don’t you tell your mother you don’t want to see him?”

“Trust me, I tried. She thinks I’m too hard on him and should give him another chance. She’s got backup from my aunt who insists he’s _a real sweetheart_ to her.”

“Tell her you’re already seeing someone?”

“And lie to her? Uh-uh, no way.” Amy shakes her head in disapproval. “She’d know right away this is fake. Plus she’d want me to bring him with me for sure. And where would I find someone I trust who’d be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend for Christmas instead of celebrating with _their own_ family? This would never work.” It seems like she’s already thought about it before.

Which she actually did, before refuting the idea for the reasons she just stated to Jake. He’s not thrown back by her speech, though.

On the contrary, he looks at her with a smile that says he’s got something in his mind and only hesitates for a second before he answers. “Well, as you know I don’t celebrate Christmas…” he trails off.

“Ha-ha, funny.”

Amy lets out an ironic laugh. She expects Jake to laugh along with her at the joke, but then she sees his face and understands he’s being serious. Her smile disappears immediately and her mouth opens in shock at the realization. “Wait, you’d really do that?!” Her eyes are piercing through his core while she speaks – she tries to read through him, puzzled as to why he would make such an offer.

She knows Jake enough by now to be aware that he’s not a fan of holidays.

“Are you kidding?! We’re talking about free food and the possibility to hear embarrassing stories about your childhood. And being able to finally see the room of little nerdy Amy. _Of course_ I’d do that.”

He’s fully grinning now. Amy shoots him a disapproving glare in return. She releases a relieved sigh too – _this_ sounds more like Jake.

She stays silent for a beat and considers his offer.

Despite his teasing words, when _he_ pitches it, the idea seems tempting after all. It wouldn’t be the first time they pretend the two of them are together – over their several years of partnership, they’ve often (successfully, she has to admit) played the ‘fake-couple’ card to bring down a perp. But this would be completely different from any other undercover mission.

First, contrary to any other random criminal, her mother _knows_ her. Probably more than anyone else.

To make her (and the rest of her huge, _close_ family) believe she’s in a relationship with Jake would then be so much more challenging.

(She _does_ like a challenge.)

Still, it’s not like it’s the only cloud on the horizon.

“You sure that wouldn’t be weird for you? Y’know, after what happened…” Amy shares her concern out loud after a minute of quiet contemplation.

She turns her gaze to look through the window and away from Jake as she can feel her ears start to burn in a blush. She watches the snow still falling hard and fast outside, the flakes swirling in the wind, and covering the dark streets in that white powder more and more by the second. It took them a while to get back to normal after the both of them confessed their interest in the other in turns.

And, though they’ve surely past that awkwardness now, she doesn’t want to jeopardize everything just to escape a few annoying days of her mother trying to set her up with someone she doesn’t like.

“Ames.” Jake’s voice forces her attention back onto him. He smiles when she meets his eyes. “We already talked about this.” He sounds really sure of himself. His tone is calm and reassuring. “All of what happened is in the past – we’re friends, that’s it. Though it might be weird for _you_ – once you enter the Jake Peralta boyfriend experience, it’s hard to go back,” he proudly – yet amusedly – states.

Amy rolls her eyes at him despite the small chuckle she can’t contain inside.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna be just fine.”

“That means we’re doing it?”

She doesn’t pause long before she confirms – Jake seems really excited about all of this. She senses there’s something more to it than just being thrilled about the possibility to get embarrassing stories about her but she doesn’t ask what it is exactly. She doesn’t have to anyways – she remembers Thanksgiving dinners with the squad and how he used to hate them until he found the right people to celebrate with. This family he chose to make for himself.

“I guess so.” She smiles at him knowingly. Jake’s face brightens even more at the words.

“Noice! Now tell me. How’s your childhood room? I bet you have all of your diplomas and trophies you won at nerdy events displayed on your walls.” He jokes. His eyes are literally shining as he intently stares at her.

Amy blushes slightly, averting her gaze then bringing it back to him. “I do.”

Jake grins. “This is gonna be the best Christmas _ever_.”


	2. December 2nd

Jake lets out an irritated grunt when a knock on his door wakes him up the next morning. He tries to hide his head under his pillow to muffle the sound, hoping that the person on the other side will think the apartment’s empty if he remains silent and thus will just end up leaving.

It’s his first day off in a while, for God’s sake. He deserves to sleep in today. He and Amy’s stakeout ended up being another amazing arrest the previous night.

“Jake, I know you’re in there!” A voice – his _partner’s_ voice, he recognizes immediately – rises when he doesn’t answer after she knocks a second time. “Open up, we need to talk!”

Even from this far and with a wall separating them Jake can hear the determination in her tone. He sighs, slowly emerging from under his pillow. He knows she won’t leave him alone unless he lets her inside. He opens his eyes, blinks a few times to let them adjust to the new light, then stretches his arm to grab his phone and look at the time: 8 a.m.

Another sigh escapes his throat. She better have a very good reason if she’s daring to bother him at 8 in the morning on his day off.

He stays in bed a few more seconds until he finally resolves to leave it and walks towards the door, still in his pajamas. When he opens it, he finds himself face-to-face with a much more awaken Amy than he is, hidden under several layers of clothes that cover her from head to toe. His lips curl up into a fond smile at the sight despite himself and the last ounces of irritation he might have been feeling until then leave his body at once.

She _really_ hates being cold. That’s something Jake can’t help but find somehow cute about her. Not that he’ll ever tell her that.

He quickly chases the thought away, noticing she also seems nervous. Her leg is slightly twitching – she’s impatient and can’t keep still – and her nose is scrunched as she looks lost deep in her thoughts.

It’s only when she catches his eye that she relaxes a little.

“So, I was thinking about what we said yesterday,” she starts talking before he has the chance to complain (only for form) about her waking him up – she doesn’t even take the time to properly greet him. “About telling my mother I’m dating you. We’ll have to plan everything very carefully if we want this to work. I couldn’t sleep last night so I made a binder to help us clear things out a little…”

She taps on her purse where the binder is. She acts as if she’s going to say more but Jake cuts her in her ramblings.

“Ames.” He calls her name to catch her attention and make her stop talking. He can’t keep up with her speed delivery; he already feels his head aching with all these new pieces of information she’s throwing at him so early in the morning. “Could you just slow down a bit? It’s 8 a.m. and I haven’t had any coffee yet. What’s the hurry? We’re not supposed to meet them for another two weeks, right?”

“Yes, but… I need to reply to my mom’s text _today_ or she’ll start to worry. And the minute I tell her I have a boyfriend, she’s gonna call me and ask _tons_ of questions. So we have to be prepared _now_.”

Jake watches her in silence – Amy looks determined, staring right back at him without averting her gaze or blinking once. He surrenders then and steps aside to let her in.

“Okay, but first, _please_ let me have some coffee.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer to head towards his kitchen and start searching for things in his closets. Amy follows behind when she’s gotten rid of her coat and scarf and beanie. She puts herself at ease in Jake’s apartment, sitting at the table where she displays her binder while Jake sits in front of her with his much-needed beverage and other supplies for his breakfast.

His eyes grow bigger when he sees it – the thing is _huge_ and already filled with different tabs about different key moments in their (supposed) relationship starting with their (supposed) first date. It also gathers other much more insignificant details that Jake isn’t sure they’ll ever have to use during the few days they’re going to spend at Amy’s parents’ house – or maybe they will.

After all, it’s the Santiagos he’ll be staying at. If her family is anything like Amy, they must be very thorough people.

He carefully listens to the woman’s explanations while sipping on his coffee. He can’t retain himself from making a few comments from time to time with corrections of his own or teasing her about the stories she came up with that reveal what she considers as being the ‘perfect first date’ or other relationship issues. Clearly, they have some disagreements on that.

There are moments though when he can’t seem to concentrate on her words anymore, his mind wandering away as he watches her expressions change with the concentration and how proud of her work she seems to be. It makes him beam dreamily. Her thoroughness, though a trait he’s definitely _not_ familiar with himself (he’s more like the complete opposite), is _also_ something about her he finds absolutely adorable.

In all fairness, it’s part of what made him fall for her in the past – one of her many qualities. Not that he should be thinking about that right now. He doesn’t feel that way for her anymore. They’ve gone past that.

As he told her the night before – and he meant it –, she’s just _his friend_ and he definitely doesn’t want more. He likes their relationship the way it is.

“Want some?” Thinking about friends make him realize he’s been acting like a bad one as well as a bad host for not offering her anything when he’s himself still having breakfast.

He nods in direction of the bowl of cereals in front of him and the orange soda he’s pouring inside – his typical meal to start on a good day. It makes Amy stop, mouth half-open, in the middle of saying again _when_ they supposedly started dating – exactly three months, two weeks and one day ago.

_(“Should I know how many hours too?” He made fun of her exactitude the first time she told him. She rolled her eyes, though a small blush colored her cheeks. She looked at the time._

_“_ _14 hours.” She didn’t want to show too much she actually enjoyed making the binder and coming up with a whole story for the both of them – she’s not supposed to like lying, especially not to her_ family _.)_

“No thanks. And please never do that while you’re at my parents’ house.”

“Why? It’s really good,” Jake argues. He takes another huge mouthful of cereals and hums exaggeratedly in contentment to prove his point.

Amy turns her head not to see this and grimaces, clearly disgusted by her friend’s horrible eating habits. Sometimes she can’t understand how once upon a time she was attracted to him.

(Not so long ago still, actually. But this is thankfully resolved now.)

“No. It’s just gross.” She shakes her head to try and take the image off her mind and puts her attention back on her binder, turning another page to concentrate back on why she’s here: Jake and her false romance. They still have a lot to take care of if they want it to work.


	3. December 3rd

Amy is pacing back and forth in her living room with her phone in one hand and her mother’s latest text showing up on the screen. She’s been like this for a good ten minutes now – trying to find the guts to press the calling button and tell her the (fake) news about her new boyfriend. After coming back from Jake’s apartment, she decided it would be easier if she calls the woman herself instead of simply text her back. This way she can choose when the dreaded – yet inevitable – conversation happens and be prepared for it.

She’s not so sure her colleague’s plan is such a good idea anymore, despite having worked on it for most of the day. Camila will read past through her the second she opens her mouth. She’s searched for the perfect way to drop the bomb but hasn’t come up with anything conclusive yet.

_Hi mom! Cancel your plans to set me up with the dentist, I have a boyfriend._

_Surprise mom! I’m not single anymore!_

Finally though, with a last look at her binder carefully laid out on her kitchen’s counter for her to reach if needed and a sigh, she presses the button. The sooner she gets over with this, the better. She goes on with her nervous course through her apartment as she waits for her mother to pick up. One ringtone slowly passes, then two, three…

“Amy, finally!” Her mother’s voice resonates through the phone at the fourth. “I was getting worried. Why didn’t you answer my text yesterday?”

“Sorry mom. I was busy at work.”

She tells her about the stakeout and they end up talking about Amy’s job and life in New York City in general for a while until Camila brings up the topic of the Christmas holidays.

“So. Are you excited to come back home? We can’t wait to see you. Nick seemed very happy too when I invited him for dinner and told him you’d be there…” she trails off, her tone full of innuendos. The detective doesn’t need to see her to picture her probably smiling knowingly and for sure a little proudly – Camila isn’t the only one who perfectly knows her daughter. Amy perfectly knows her mother as well.

“Yeah, about that…” Amy takes a deep breath, her eyes closed, before she goes on. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Camila can sense her daughter’s nervousness through the device too.

“I’m seeing someone.” She spills it all at once.

There’s complete silence at the end of the line for a few seconds – it doesn’t help Amy calm down _at all_. She’s kind of dreading her mother’s reaction.

“Amy! This is such great news!” Her tone makes it sound like she’s very excited to hear that. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? How long has it been going on? Who is it – do I know him? Oh, Amy, you need to bring him for Christmas!” She floods her daughter with questions and, as the detective already guessed even before she and Jake came up with their plan, asks for her supposed boyfriend to come for the holidays.

“I was waiting until I was sure it’s something serious,” Amy answers to every interrogation one by one. Her heart is literally pounding in her chest but she tries to remain calm as she speaks not to give it away that she’s lying. She takes deep breathes in-between each of her sentences. “We’ve only been dating for three months. And you do know him. It’s Jake, actually.”

Again, she waits nervously for her mother’s reaction to this last piece of information. She’s never _seen_ him, but Camila definitely knows Jake from all the times Amy talked about him to her mother.

(She even might have let it slip that she had feelings for him after she let the woman know of her breakup with Teddy, back in the day.)

“Jake Peralta? Your coworker?”

“Yes.”

“How did that happen?” It sparks her interests – she wants to know more.

Amy goes to her kitchen counter and opens her binder at the _First Date_ tab to read what she wrote there and be sure she doesn’t make any mistake. She doesn’t really need it, has memorized everything already, but it helps her feel more secure to have it in front of her. This is the critical moment when her mother will easily be able to tell if she’s lying or not if she’s not careful enough with every little detail.

“Well, remember how I told you what Teddy said when he broke up, that he thought I liked Jake? Turns out he was right. Nothing happened at first though because Jake was seeing someone at the time but they broke up and a few months later we talked and realized we both had feelings for each other and decided to give it a chance.”

She thought it might be easier to keep the closest possible with their real story. All of this did happen. They did talk about their feelings. Unless it took a very different path – with the both of them deciding on staying friends as Amy swore she would never date a cop again after the Terry fiasco and other determining factors from other detectives she knows and who used to be together.

She didn’t want to risk things becoming awkward between Jake and her nor anything to change and he agreed with her. They’re a great team the way they are.

Another silence fills the room for a beat.

“Aw,” Camila eventually speaks again. “I’m so happy things worked out for you, mija. From what you told me of him, this Jake seems like a really good guy.”

“He is.” A fond smile comes curling up the sides of Amy’s mouth as she thinks about her friend. This she doesn’t have to lie about – he definitely is an amazing person.

A little annoying sometimes, she has to admit, but overall amazing and caring and _fun_.

“Tell me more about him. How do you feel about him?” Her mother takes her by surprise – she clearly didn’t expect such a question. The answer’s not in her binder – she can feel the anxiety build up in her core. How is she going to get out of this without her binder or at least some time to prepare herself? She takes a long pause to think about what she might say.

“Well… I really like him.” She starts easy, stating the obvious. Or at least, what would be obvious if they were in a true relationship – though she _does_ really like him. Just not like that. Not anymore. “We’ve been friends for so long it’s actually really great. He makes me laugh.” Her chest is hurting and her cheeks burning as she speaks. She’s happy she’s currently alone at home and no one can see her.

She hopes all of this will be enough for her mother. She won’t be able to take more of this otherwise – thinking about Jake _that way_ to try and come up with an answer, going through feelings she locked away deep at the back of her mind months ago now. She doesn’t need a reminder of why she fell for him in the first place. There’s a good reason it never resulted in anything between them.

A good reason it _never will_.

“I can’t wait to meet him for Christmas.” Her mother suddenly takes her out of her reverie when she talks again.

“Actually, I’m not sure he’s gonna be able to make it…” Amy knows this is a lost cause, but she has to try. It would make this whole lie so much easier if she didn’t have to bring Jake with her.

“Amy, you have to bring him with you. You kept him a secret for three months, now we want to meet the man that has _clearly_ stolen our daughter’s heart,” Camila insists.

The detective sighs. She closes her eyes, pinches the bridge of her nose and answers in defeat. “Okay. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“I prefer that.” She can guess her mother’s happy grin in the tone of her voice. It makes Amy feel even worse for lying to her.

 _It’s only for a few days_ , she tries to reassure herself as Camila goes on with excited conversations about these family holidays to come.


	4. December 4th

Charles doesn’t know if he believes in Christmas miracles, but this is definitely something he wished for in the past five years.

Well, maybe not _this_ exactly, but what he thinks it means and will (hopefully) lead to.

The whole squad is having a few beers at Shaw’s after a long week at work and talking about their plans for the upcoming holidays when Jake and Amy let out the news.

“I’m actually taking a few days off this year.” Jake startles everyone with his confession – by now, they’re all used to him working double-shifts at that time of the year instead of celebrating.

“Where’re you going?” Charles asks with a frown – his best friend didn’t tell him about any plans for Christmas. He can already feel the fear building up in his core that Jake made a new friend with whom he’s gonna spend some time instead of himself. Just like the previous years, he invited him over for Christmas so that he wouldn’t be alone but his colleague, just like the previous years, declined it.

Jealousy is running wild down his spine while he waits for an answer.

“Amy’s parents’.” Jake shrugs, saying it as if it’s no big deal. It _is_ for Charles, who’s already squealing in his seat at the news.

He can’t keep his gaze away from the pair – he’s watching them with a big bright smile. _Does this mean…?_

“WHAT?!” he exclaims in a high-pitched voice, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

“You guys dating now?” Rosa asks at the same time, a smile covering her face too – it looks more like she’s making fun of them, though.

“No!” Amy’s the one who answers first with a disgusted pout. Charles’s grin suddenly drops but his hopes don’t fade away just yet. She shoots a quick glance at Jake, sighs, then explains what’s really going on. “My mom wanted to set me up with a guy I didn’t want to see so I lied and told her I already had a boyfriend. And now she wants me to bring him with me for Christmas.”

“You? Lying to your family about a relationship? I’d love to see that. It’ll be such a disaster.” Rosa mocks her in return.

“Joke’s on you. I’m really good at lying,” Amy snaps back – she feels offended by such an assumption.

Unfortunately nobody seems to believe her and soon enough all of her friends are joining in the friendly teasing. Only Charles remains weirdly silent, as if lost in thoughts while he watches the scene.

“You alright there buddy?” Jake takes him out of his reverie by putting a hand on his best friend’s shoulder and watching him with his brows furrowed in question.

When their eyes finally meet, he can see Charles’s literally shine.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about you and Amy spending Christmas together. Playing boyfriend and girlfriend.” His features twitch up in a dreamy grin.

“Not again, Charles.” The way his friend says that, full of innuendos, makes Jake sigh. He knows what Charles is implying. “It’s not like this. I’m just helping out a friend. And seizing an opportunity to get free holidays.”

Charles shakes his head. He loves Jake, but he can be really stubborn sometimes. He remembers how his friend already denied having feelings for their colleague when he pointed it out on the night of another ‘fake date’ following the man’s win of a stupid bet. Turns out he was right in the end though – Jake _did_ have feelings for Amy at the time. And Charles is pretty sure he still has them. Just like Amy does.

He called it five years ago – these two are made for each other. He’s absolutely sure of that. This pretended romance is nothing but another proof of it.

They just need to stop denying it – to the other but mostly to themselves.

“And to be with her at one of the most romantic times of the year, cuddling under a blanket to stay warm in front of the TV or kissing under the mistletoe…” He gives his colleague a knowing look.

But Jake isn’t ready to admit anything. “We’re just friends.” He insists then stands up from his place to go talk to someone else and show he doesn’t want to have this conversation any longer.

It only settles Charles more in his conviction. The pair might be leaving New York City as fake lovers, they’ll come back as a _real_ couple – he could put all of his money on it.

(Which he in fact does, when at the end of the night Jake and Amy have left and the members of their squad bet about what’s going to happen during their holidays away at the woman’s house.)


	5. December 5th

A voice coming from the speakers above her head and announcing the upcoming descent of their plane takes Amy’s attention away from her crossword puzzle. _Right on time_ , she thinks as she writes in the last word when the voice’s finished talking. She proudly studies her completed work for a second before putting the magazine back where she took it.

She then turns around to look at the man sitting next to her – Jake has his head weighing heavily against her shoulder as he’s still deep in his sleep. He started to doze off almost right after they took off and seems to have made himself very comfortable against her in the process, even after he insisted on getting the seat by the window.

Amy gently pokes his arm to try and wake him up.

“Jake! Peralta, wake up!” she calls but he doesn’t react – simply lets out an annoyed grunt. He doesn’t even move an inch.

Amy sighs. “Jake!” she repeats louder and this time he straightens his head when he finally opens his eyes.

“What?!” He seems a little lost. He’s got a curl of loose hair bouncing on the top of his head as he looks around in confusion. It makes Amy chuckle – a sleepy, just-woken-up from a nap Jake is quite the sight.

(Something she’ll get to witness every morning for the next few days, she tries not to think too much about that.)

His gaze fixates on her after a few seconds. “We’re about to land,” she explains then.

She points towards the window, through which they can see buildings grow bigger and nearer as the plane has started its descent from the sky. The weather outside seems to be pretty good – sun is shining high over snow-covered fields in that middle of the afternoon. Jake watches the landscape pass by in silence, still slowly emerging from his nap. Amy tries to do the same but quickly fails.

She looks but can’t pay any attention to what she sees. Her mind is filled with anxious thoughts now that they’re coming home. This means the beginning of five days of lying is coming near and it makes her second-guess everything again. She’s not so sure anymore they’re ready for it.

Amy must not be too good at hiding her nervousness because soon Jake turns away from his quiet contemplation to meet her eyes. He doesn’t have to ask to know what’s going on in her mind.

The look in her shifty eyes says it all.

“Want to quiz me one last time?” he offers. He can’t think of anything else to help her relax. It seems to work, though, because all of a sudden her expression switches to something brighter and excited.

“Oh my God yes.”

Her enthusiasm makes him laugh. He watches amusedly as she turns a little in her seat to better face him. She’s wearing a full grin and glowing eyes now – Jake smiles at the sight.

“When did we get together?” She doesn’t waste any second to start asking questions.

“August 28th,” Jake answers without having to think about it even for a beat.

“How did we get together?”

“I saved your life from a very dangerous criminal and you finally saw the awesome guy I am and kissed me – we haven’t been able to keep our hands away from each other since.” He tries to joke to release some of the tension palpable in the air – Amy’s not the only one feeling stressed out, even if Jake manages to hide it pretty well.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem amused by his teasing words. Her eyes grow instantly bigger in pure panic when she hears him.

“Jake. This is serious.” She reprimands him.

“Alright. We’ve known each other a long time and started developing feelings so we decided to give ‘us’ a chance after we talked about it.”

With that right answer, Amy’s features soften again. She wants to ask more questions but the steward’s voice echoes through the speakers again. They’ve finally arrived, he announces.

“Hey.” Jake tentatively puts a hand on her arm when he senses her anxiety building back up in her core. “We’re ready.” He tells her reassuring words. “We’ve gone through this like ten times already. I remember everything. Of what’s important anyways.”

“I know. I guess I’m just… I’m a little nervous.”

“A little?” Jake mocks. It actually owes him a small chuckle – he counts it as a victory.

“Okay. I’m completely freaked out.”

“Don’t worry.” He gently squeezes her arm. “Just think of this as if we were undercover on the job. We’re amazing at our job. So we’ll be amazing at this too.”

“I hope so.” She offers him a shy smile.

Their conversation is cut short when they have to get out of the plane. They don’t talk much more, both lost in their own minds while they walk through the different corridors and towards the exit, where Amy’s parents’ are most likely waiting for their arrival already. She told them she and Jake could take a cab home and meet them there but Amy’s pretty sure they didn’t listen to her.

Before they can pass the last door, the woman shoots a last glance at her friend and stops in her tracks without a warning.

“Wait.” Jake frowns at her while studying her curiously. She doesn’t say anything to explain herself. She simply reaches for his face with her hand and smoothes the curl of hair that still hasn’t taken back its rightful place and has been making Jake look funny. “Now we’re ready.” She looks at him again with a contented smile.

Jake comes unconsciously touching his hair where she touched it too before locking his hand with the one she offers him. He hopes she doesn’t notice how it’s starting to get sweaty with stress. Her skin is soft against his own. He watches their intertwined fingers for a beat before hurrying his look back up on Amy.

They exchange a last knowing beam before they reach for the door, ready to meet their fate. They’ve barely put a foot out that a voice suddenly rises through the air.

“Amy! You’re here!”

As expected, her parents are waiting for them, waving at them with happy grins brightening up their faces. _This is it_ _,_ Amy thinks as she puts on a big smile and grabs harder on Jake’s hand while the pair gets closer to Camila and Victor.

The moment of truth (or lies, rather) is here.


	6. December 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay tbh for today and tomorrow I wasn’t too inspired but hopefully it won’t be too bad…) (but after these two we’ll finally be entering the good old Christmas + fake-dating tropes)

“Amy! You’re here!”

“Mom! Dad!”

Amy lets go of Jake’s hand and puts her bag down to embrace her parents when they reach their side. All nervousness she might have been feeling earlier magically disappears, replaced by overwhelming warmth as she greets Camila and Victor – she’s missed them a lot. When they finally draw away, the three of them exchange a few casualties, talk about the flight and gush about the _Times_ crossword puzzle.

Jake watches from behind and without stepping in with an amused smile. It’s easy to tell Amy and her father particularly have a lot in common even after just a few seconds of watching them interact together.

“Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Jake.” Amy seems to finally remember she didn’t come alone. She turns to introduce her friend to her parents, offering him an apologetic look. She can sense the anxiety quickly rising back up in her core as she steps aside while he and Victor shake hands. When he turns towards Camila, she’s wearing a giant excited grin on a face glowing with happiness.

“We’re so happy you made it and we’re finally meeting you.” She warmly shakes his hand in both of hers.

“I’m really glad too,” Jake answers nervously. “Thanks for having me.”

“Of course. We’ve heard so much about you from Amy.”

At that, Jake shoots an amused glance at the woman by his side. She only averts her gaze as she feels her ears and cheeks start to burn. She doesn’t pay attention to what Jake says in return, lost in her thoughts, but it must be another of his jokes because she does hear her mother’s laugh rise through the air. The sound of it makes her heart clench in her chest, knowing her friend’s the one who triggered it.

Though she obviously wants everything to go well while they’re at her childhood house, Amy still can’t help but wish Jake won’t get along with her parents too well. She’s introduced several boyfriends to her family already in the past – even Teddy got to meet them before they broke up – and she wouldn’t like her _fake_ boyfriend to be the one they end up liking the most – this would make things even more awkward.

“You okay?” Jake whispers to her attention when they leave the exit and walk towards her parents’ car. She’s been strangely silent for the past few minutes.

“Mmhmm.” She smiles what is supposed to be a reassuring smile.

“I think your parents love me. I’m nailing this!” he proudly adds – he’s not really convinced by his colleague’s answer and thus wants to help her relax. Everything has gone smoothly so far – they’ve past the hardest moment of the first impression of the two of them as a (fake) couple. Amy’s parents don’t seem to be suspecting anything.

It’s only the beginning, though.

Amy rolls her eyes at his words while letting out a small chuckle but doesn’t say anything back.

The ride home is filled with conversations, most of them between Jake and Camila and Victor as the detective tries to impress them with his stories. From time to time though, he sneaks quick glances at Amy – she notices the sparkle inside his dark eyes. _He’s enjoying this_ , she can easily tell. It amuses her to see him like this and somehow make her calm down eventually.

She was afraid, deep inside, that he would regret offering his help once they started _really_ doing it.

She then lets her head fall against his shoulder and closes her eyes, feeling tired. They woke up early to catch their plane after going to bed late the previous night. They spent most of their evening taking care of last minute details concerning their plan. And if Jake managed to sleep during their flight, now it’s her turn to doze off, lulled by his voice filled with enthusiasm as her parents want to learn more about him.

It’s only half an hour later that Amy wakes up when the car stops in front of the house. She straightens up in her seat and a huge smile comes curling the sides of her mouth at the sight.

She’s missed her home.

Memories of her childhood strike back in her head as they all cross the front yard and enter the main hall. By her side, Jake looks around, eyes filling with curiosity everywhere they land, taking in everything he can. He doesn’t want to risk missing any detail from his friend’s house.

His gaze shines even brighter when Amy’s parents’ lead them upstairs and put their luggage they insisted on carrying for them in front of a closed door with Amy’s name written on it.

“You must be tired from the trip. We’re gonna let you settle in your room. No one’s home yet.” Camila smiles at them but Jake barely listens anymore. He’s staring at the door in awe.

He’s about to enter what he so tenderly called _the room of little nerdy Amy_ and can’t wait to discover what it looks like – and tease his friend about it, of course.


	7. December 7th

“Oh. My. Gawd.”

There are actual stars shining inside Jake’s eyes when he passes the door to Amy’s bedroom. It’s exactly how he pictured it and more. It’s neatly organized, with a bed perfectly made, tons of books on the shelves and diplomas and trophies displayed by year of having received them on her desk. A few pictures of her family are framed there as well along with three binders piled on top of one another.

There are so many things to comment on, he doesn’t even know where to start and thus remains strangely speechless, with a full grin covering his face. He doesn’t seem to want to move from the entrance soon so Amy passes by him, shooting him a judgemental look on her way as she goes sit on her mattress. She releases a contented sigh, happy to be home and finally able to rest.

She doesn’t stay like this for too long, though – she quickly stands up to start and unpack her stuff already. She doesn’t pay Jake too much attention at first. He seems stuck in some kind of trance anyway so she simply concentrates on putting the few pieces of clothes she took with her for the trip in her closets. Only when she’s done does she go back to her previous position on the bed and looks at her friend.

As she watches him study her room, Amy feels suddenly very self-conscious and embarrassed to let him into her past like this. It seems too intimate. Without realizing it, she starts to fold her favorite _Harry Potter_ blanket in her hands as a way to calm herself down.

She got time to prepare for this – he warned her this was one of the things he was looking forward to the most – but still, she can’t help but find it weird.

She not so patiently waits for Jake to say something – anything – to release some of the awkwardness she’s feeling. He opens his mouth as if he’s finally going to say something when he lands his gaze on her but he’s stopped before he can let out a word by a new thing catching his attention.

“Oh my God, is that you?!”

He approaches her and grabs a framed picture of a little girl with a pair of huge glasses and dark hair curling a little at the tip holding a doll and a Transformer toy as he takes a seat next to her on the bed.

Amy blushes a little while she looks at what he’s showing her. “Yeah…” She sheepishly trails off.

The way Jake watches her, as if he curiously and genuinely wants to know more about the story behind it, makes her go on despite her first intentions.

“I was seven in here.” She points and a fond smile slowly comes curling up the sides of her lips – memories are striking back. “My father was so proud to hear me play cops he wanted to immortalize it.”

For a minute Jake remains silent, staring at the picture with a new glint in his eyes. He’s probably trying to picture the scene in his head. When he looks back up at her, he shoots her a teasing grin.

“Did you make the arrest?”

“Of course I did! Who do you think I am? The Transformer tried to flee but I shot him in the back.” Amy is proud to answer now – it’s probably not the best thing to be proud of, but she doesn’t care. When she meets her friend’s gaze, she notices he’s looking at her funnily so she feels the urge to add and explain herself, “I was a weird kid.”

It makes Jake laugh but he doesn’t say anything back – simply shoots a last glance at the picture, still smiling widely, then puts it back where he took it. Quietness falls upon the room then as the two detectives stay seated next to each other on the bed as they get lost in their own thoughts.

“So, what’re the plans for us today, fake-lover?” Jake eventually breaks the silence.

“Whatever we feel like doing, I guess. My brothers Tony and Daniel will arrive later today for dinner…”

“Great. That’s the part when I get my embarrassing stories.” He mocks her. Amy only shakes her head in return. She doesn’t pay attention to his words and simply goes on.

“My other brothers will be here tomorrow to put up the Christmas tree. Then the rest of the family will be there on Christmas Eve,” she informs him. “So I can show you around the neighborhood if you want, or we simply stay here and rest. I _think_ we have _Die Hard_ on DVD.” She shoots him a knowing look. Jake’s eyes instantly lit up at the mention of his favorite movie.

Amy’s sure that’s what he’ll want to do then – she has to admit she doesn’t like the movies too much but figured she owed him at least that, hence her suggestion. Still, his answer startles her.

“As tempting as watching _Die Hard_ is, I think I’ll go with you showing me around.”

“Really?”

“Sure.” He offers her a sincere smile. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. I’d love to know more about your _weird_ childhood.” He uses her words from earlier.

Somehow, this declaration touches Amy more than it probably should. She feels kind of special at that moment, being chosen over _Die Hard_. Plus, despite his teasing, she can read in his eyes that he means what he said, deep inside. He _does_ want to know more about her past – in the most genuine, caring way. Not just to make fun of her.

It’s a side of him she doesn’t get to see often but is very pleasant, she has to admit.

“Okay.” She smiles back. “Let’s go.” She leads the way and Jake follows behind.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening go rather smoothly. Being outside of the house allows Jake and Amy to act normally and not have to play pretend. They can be themselves and exchange casual conversations – that’s something Amy always loved about her relationship with Jake. She’s soon discovered he’s an easy person to talk with about pretty much anything.

When they decide to head back home as darkness is taking over the sky and Amy is starting to freeze in the cold, her brothers have already arrived and the fake-couple walks on the whole family working on making dinner. They quickly join in after presentations are done between Jake and the two men, though Amy is forbidden to touch any of the food, which particularly amuses Jake.

(He feels less amused when he’s also relegated to easier tasks – the two definitely make quite the pair when it comes to cooking. Good thing they’re not a real couple – they’d surely end up poisoned somehow.)

They go to bed early after a pretty easy dinner, tired from their trip. They remain awkwardly silent and still in the room when they step in. It’s only as they’re alone again and staring at the bed that they realize they’re going to have to sleep on the same mattress together. But then Amy comes back from her turn in the bathroom all comfortable in her pajamas and Jake can’t help but mock her.

“Really?” He watches her from his position sitting on the bed – she’s wearing what seems to be a warm hoodie on top of a tank top and has warm wooled socks going up her legs over her pajama pants as well. She only shrugs with a small chuckle as she makes her way under the covers.

“Shut up. You know I get cold.”

It only makes Jake laugh more but he doesn’t try to argue – he’s too exhausted for that right now. He comes lying next to her, though makes sure to keep a reasonable distance between their two bodies.

“You mind if I keep my lamp on for a bit? I like to read before sleep,” Amy asks once they’re both all settled.

“Sure. Go ahead.”

He stares at her for a while as she quickly gets all concentrated on her book. For some reason, this new closeness they’re experiencing doesn’t feel as weird as he thought it would be. On the contrary, it feels kind of nice, getting to be with her like _this_ and witness her routine.

“Goodnight, fake-lover,” Jake teases while he eventually draws his gaze away and rests his head on one of the numerous pillows laying there. Amy’s mouth twitching up in a small smile behind her book his the last thing he sees before he closes his eyes and her voice the last thing he hears before he easily falls into slumber.

“Goodnight, Jake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i shamelessly took the ‘first arrest story’ from a part of the script from 1x13 we were so shamefully deprived of and so never made it into screen. i'm still hoping to meet little amy someday lol)


	8. December 8th

When Jake wakes up on his first morning at Amy’s parents’ house, he’s all alone in the bed, spread out in the middle of it and holding onto one of the woman’s old stuffed animals – an owl, exactly. 

He can hear steps and voices coming from downstairs, which make him rise up in a second. Not fully awake yet, he doesn’t remember where he is and thus looks around in puzzlement. The room might be plunged into darkness but he recognizes easily that this is not his apartment. Thankfully, memories come back to his mind before he can completely freak out.

He’s spending the holidays with Amy. Pretending to be her boyfriend to help a friend out.

Thinking of her makes Jake turn around to the empty space by his side and he frowns. He’s not going to lie – he feels a little disappointed Amy isn’t there with him as he wakes up. It could have been fun to see what she looks like, first thing in the morning and still in some kind of slumber. She’s had the chance to see _him_ like this several times already.

But it’s already 9:30 a.m. on her alarm clock. There’s no way Amy was going to sleep in while on vacation with a family she so rarely sees. He’s even a little surprised she didn’t wake him up when she first opened her eyes so that they could make the best of their day. Everyone seemed pretty excited last night about putting up the Christmas tree on this morning as soon as the rest of the Santiago brothers would arrive.

Maybe she tried to wake him up, though. And simply didn’t succeed. Or maybe she just wanted some time for herself, without him and being forced to play couples…

Not that they had to lie too much so far to be honest.

Jake remains seated in the center of the bed a little longer, contemplating his two options. Should he go search for her or wait here until she comes back? This way, he wouldn’t have to face any member of her family alone and risk a possible awkward moment of not knowing what to tell them. On the other hand, his stomach starts rumbling as if on cue and reminds him that _he’s hungry_ and needs breakfast.

Which definitely beats the possible awkward situation.

He intends on getting out of bed but hasn’t put one foot out that Amy appears in the doorframe and brings some light in as she opens the door. It makes Jake blink a few times. When his eyes are finally adjusted to this new brightness, he sees she’s carrying a plate full of food in her hands. She’s still in her pajamas, he notices too, her hair already pulled up in a bun.

He smiles at the sight. She might have not woken up long ago but she definitely looks as great as ever, he can’t help the thought from forming into his head. He quickly pushes it away.

“Aww Amy! Breakfast in bed, really? You didn’t have to.” He teases her instead.

For only answer, she comes and sits on the edge of the bed with a sigh – she looks somehow defeated. “Shut up.” A chuckle still manages to escape her throat when she meets his gaze full of curiosity and explains herself. “I was all alone with Daniel’s girlfriend and she started to ask tons of questions about us. I panicked and told her I was making you breakfast in bed so that I had a reason to leave.”

Jake steals a pancake from the plate and takes a bite, amused at her words. “You don’t have to make up excuses with me. I know you’re falling in love with me already.” He speaks with his mouth full.

Amy grimaces and rolls her eyes. “Don’t put anything on the bed!” She warns him. She doesn’t even pay attention to his last words. She stands up, taking the plate away from him before he can steal anything else and make a mess. She puts everything on her desk and points towards the chair in front of it. “You can eat it there.”

He pouts. “What’s the fun in having breakfast in bed then?”

But he obliges. He reluctantly gets out of the bed and keeps the covers with him, wrapping himself inside of them to stay warm.

A glint shines in his eyes when he sits in front of his breakfast and notices what she brought him.

“Aww, cereals and orange soda? I thought I was forbidden to eat that here. You must be falling _hard_. Told you I had that effect on people.” He turns to look at Amy with a huge grin.

She shakes her head.

“Nobody can see you here.” She tries to sound casual with her (lame) excuse despite the blush she can sense is already coloring her ears and cheeks. Thankfully, Jake doesn’t seem to catch it. His grin simply widens on his face before he puts his whole attention back on the meal. Silence takes over the room as he enjoys his food and Amy doesn’t know what else to do but stand still and watch him.

Just like after his nap on the plane, his hair is messy with disheveled curls at the top – it makes her want to put her hand in there and smooth them down, but she doesn’t dare to do so. His face is soft but not as angelic as what it looked like when she woke up and he was still deep in his sleep, taking most of the bed and curling against her favorite stuffed animal. She almost got jealous of the toy then.

She almost wished he would hold on to _her_ and keep her warm.

She chases the thought away with another shake of her head and clears her throat to help her come back to her senses as she realizes she’s been staring for too long.

“I, huh–… I guess I’ll take the bathroom first,” she says, more to herself than anything else. She gathers some fresh clothes and leaves Jake alone in her room again.

This is only the first _morning_ of their playing pretend – they haven’t even been doing this for a whole day. She really can’t be thinking like that already. Otherwise their plan will become too awkward to handle.


	9. December 9th

There’s a lot of things that Jake learns about the Santiago family while staying at their house for the holidays. For instance, one of the first is that decorating a Christmas tree is a very important tradition for them – something that should _not_ be messed with.

The rest of Amy’s brothers barely have the time to arrive home and get comfortable that boxes full of neatly organized trinkets and tinsels/fairy lights are already taken out. Everyone gathers in front of the naked tree with each a particular assignment. Jake tries to help out at first but is soon stopped in his tracks by Amy. She appears out of nowhere, watching him do with a judgmental look in her eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Putting up some baubles.” He shrugs as he places a new one on the tree to accompany his words.

Amy shakes her head and takes the bauble off.

“You’re not doing this right.” She replaces it a few inches away from where it initially laid. She then takes a step back to look at her work.

“How can I not be?” Jake complains – he can’t see what she did that’s different than him.

“Look. You put two red baubles next to one another. It can’t work.” She points. It seems obvious to her but he still doesn’t understand the big deal about having two trinkets the same color side by side.

A little vexed, Jake chooses not to argue and simply gives up. He goes sit on the couch, next to the wife of one of Amy’s brothers instead.

“Don’t take this personally.” She laughs when she hears him sigh. “They’re really serious about that whole ‘dressing-up the Christmas tree’ thing. If it can make you feel better, Luis and I have been married ten years and I’m still not allowed to touch the tree. Even my son reprimanded me one year.” She points towards a little boy concentrated in adding a tinsel starting at the top of the tree with his father’s help.

Jake turns his gaze back on the woman – he’s now smiling and even lets out a small chuckle. “Actually it does, thanks.”

After that, both of them fall silent for a while. They watch as the others meticulously decorate the tree. Jake’s gaze remains stuck on Amy – how focused she looks with a frown on her forehead and how her face seems to suddenly lit up every time she adds another trinket onto the tree. It’s absolutely adorable – a sight he certainly doesn’t get tired of.

“How did you guys meet?” A voice rising at his side takes him out of his contemplation and makes him start. When he looks back at Luis’s wife, he sees her staring at him with a knowing smile and waiting for an answer. He can’t help but feel a little embarrassed to have been caught like this. But then he remembers she thinks he and Amy are dating. It helps him relax only a little.

“We work together, actually.” He fondly remembers their first encounter these several years ago. “How did you and Luis meet?” he asks in return.

“We were in college together – we were best friends. Well, still are.” Her smile grows bigger. It’s easy to read all the love she has for her husband inside her eyes as she sneaks a glance at him and their child.

It makes Jake wonder. “Weren’t you scared it would jeopardize your friendship if you started dating and it didn’t work out?” He knows that’s what Amy was the most afraid of back then.

Not that it should matter. It’s not like they have feelings for each other anymore. Still, he’s curious.

“A little. But we promised each other that we would stay friends no matter what. And I’m glad we took the risk. I mean, look where we are right now.” She points again at their son.

Jake’s heart clenches a little in his chest. His eyes drift away towards Amy, who’s still putting up stuff onto the tree. Maybe if they had taken the risk too, they wouldn’t be playing pretend today. Maybe he’d be here as her _real_ boyfriend and they’d be happy together. Maybe…

He quickly chases the thoughts away. It’s never good to think about ‘what ifs.’

He starts another conversation to change topics and both of them go on talking for a while until Rachel’s (the woman’s name) son approaches them. At first Jake thinks he’s coming for his mother but, to most of his surprise, it quickly appears that it’s not her he’s actually seeking. He’s got something in one of his hands and a sheepish look on his face as he looks at this stranger Jake is to him with big impressed eyes.

“Hi, buddy.” Jake tries to ease the palpable tension. He feels just as uncomfortable as the little boy. Indeed, he doesn’t know anything about children or how to act around them.

The fact that everyone has stopped in what they were doing and now have their gaze stuck on the pair truly is of no help either.

Finally, without a word, the child takes another step and gives him what’s in his hand: a big decorative star that’s supposed to be the tree topper. Jake manages a smile through his frown as he thanks him, then turns back to the boy’s mother with a look full of questions. What is he supposed to do with this?! He has no clue but can tell from Rachel’s grin and all the ‘aww’s rising around them that it must be a big deal.

“It’s a family tradition.” Amy steps in to explain what’s going on. She puts a hand in her nephew’s dark hair and gently ruffles it.

“We don’t really know how far back it goes, but some great-great-grandparents came up with this idea so that there wouldn’t be any fight over who gets to hang up the star at the top of the tree. They said the youngest of the family gets to do it. And well you’re not the youngest but Mason did it last year already so since you’re the newest addition to the family, he wants you to do it this year.”

She’s smiling as she speaks, and there’s even some hint of emotion in her voice, but Jake can read what the others probably don’t see – the nervousness in her eyes. Still he can’t help but feel overwhelmed and sense his heart tighten in his chest at the sweet gesture and the mention of him being part of this family. He knows this isn’t real. But it’s something he’s always dreamed of. To be part of something.

He has to fight back a few tears.

“Oh well, thank you buddy,” he says again and smiles sincerely as he puts his gaze back on the child, who only shyly smiles back at him. He then doesn’t waste any more second and stands up to put up the star.

“Wait.” Amy stops him before he can place it on top of the tree. “You have to make a wish first. It’s part of the tradition.”

Jake only pauses for a second – he doesn’t have to think too long to come up with something to wish for. When he’s done, he goes back next to Amy and the rest of her family to look at their final work.

He has to admit, the tree, enlightened with fairy lights and decorated in matching red and white colors, looks really beautiful.

( _Now_ he understands why putting two red baubles too close to one another wouldn’t work.)

“What did you wish for?” Amy whispers to his attention, curious and wearing an amused beam on her face.

“Uh-uh. Can’t tell. Otherwise it won’t come true.” Jake answers mysteriously. It only makes her want to know more.


	10. December 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wow i wrote this so fast i actually didn’t think i’d be able to finish it in time… i’m sorry i really wasn’t prepared at all with this one, hope it’ll still be okay though :’))))

With only two places to stop by and her usual efficiency, Amy thought going gifts shopping wouldn’t take up more than an hour of her time top. She drew Tony’s name for the Santiago’s Secret Santa (another tradition the whole family quickly came up with if they didn’t want to ruin themselves by buying presents for _everyone_ ) and knew from the moment she read her brother’s name on the little piece of paper what she would get him.

Which meant she would spend about half an hour on his gift, and half an hour at the toy’s store picking up things for the kids – the only ones they were keeping out of the Secret Santa and all buying gifts for.

She forgot to take one thing into account when she calculated her time: she was bringing _Jake_ with her. His presence totally messed up with her plans.

If he remained somehow (strangely) manageable for the first half-hour, the expression inside his eyes switches the minute they pass the doors to the toy’s store – he looks around with an excited glint shining inside his dark orbs. Like a child, he can’t retain himself from touching everything on the shelves as they walk around the different sections of the store and he’s reminded of games from his own childhood.

Amy rolls her eyes, mostly for form as she still lets a chuckle or two escape her throat at the stories he tells her about his younger years.

They’re definitely not as quick and efficient as she wished they’d be but she has to admit this is so much more entertaining than what she’s used to when going gifts shopping all alone. He’s good company.

“You wanna look like the cool aunt?” Jake suddenly takes her out of her reverie as he stops in the middle of a section and takes a box out of its shelf. He shows it to her with a knowing grin. “You should buy Mason this.”

Amy looks at the toy and shakes her head when she recognizes what it is: a John McClane-like action-figure. _Of course,_ she thinks.

“Sorry, he’s not into this kind of stuff. Plus I already know what I’m getting him.” She goes on with her course without waiting for a reaction.

Jake stays behind, pouting.

“I still think it’s cool,” he mumbles as he puts the box back where it belongs then quickly joins Amy before he loses her sight. He feigns a grimace again when he sees what she brought her nephew instead of his _amazing_ idea.

“A book, really?! Ugh. Poor kid.”

Amy looks up at him with a vexed frown. “I’ll have you know _this_ will make me look like the cool aunt. Mason loves books.” She defends herself with pride.

“Forgot it’s a Santiago we’re talking about. You don’t know what’s truly fun,” Jake says with a mocking grin. He’s obviously only teasing her. He knows probably more than anyone else how _fun_ a Santiago can be.

At least Amy is. Their latest edition of the Jimmy Jabs Games back at the precinct is just another proof of that.

A fond smile comes curling up the corners of his mouth at the memory of her _oh so_ adorable victory dance. This alone made letting her win totally worth it.

Amy doesn’t waste any more time arguing with him. They go on walking around the store relatively silent for a bit until they finally reach a section full of stuffed animals. There, the glow inside Jake’s eyes come back when they land on one particular bear.

He hurries up and grabs it to show it to his friend.

“Oh my God, Amy! It’s Fuzzy Cuddle Bear! Remember him?” He’s fully grinning.

He then puts the teddy bear in front of his face and deepens his voice to make it sound like it’s the stuffed toy talking. “I surely do remember you,” he says in a seductive flirting tone.

If at first she didn’t remember _why_ it did look so familiar indeed, the memory strikes back suddenly after that. She’s taken back to two years earlier and one particular robbery case.

“I do,” she admits. “I still think you got lucky with that case.”

“ _Talented_ ,” Jake corrects her, still grinning proudly. “Right, Fuzzy?” He deepens his voice again. “Definitely the most talented cop in the whole city – nay, the world. And the most hot.” Then back to his own normal voice. “Aww, thank you, Fuzzy. See, Amy? Even _he_ thinks that.”

“It’s hott _est_.”

“What? Heard that, Fuzzy? Amy also thinks I’m hot!” His smile only grows bigger and brighter in amusement as his gaze switches from the bear to her.

Amy rolls her eyes. There’s a blush starting to cover her ears and neck at the words, though. Some part of her _might_ think that. Not that she’ll ever say it out loud.

“No. I mean you can’t say _most hot_. It’s ‘hottest.’”

“Oh.” Jake’s happy expression falters a little, as if disappointed. But his face soon lits up again as he turns around to look at the bear he’s still holding in his hands and whispers to its attention. “She’s just saying that not to admit she thinks I’m hot out loud but she’s definitely in love with me.” It’s like he’s been reading her mind.

(Though he’s completely wrong about the ‘in love’ part. Obviously.)

The blush now spreads out on her cheeks and colors them in a new shade of pink. She clears her throat to regain some composure.

“Anyways. I found everything I needed. We can go now.” She points towards the checkouts and Jake follows behind after a last goodbye to the toy. The ride home is rather quiet.

It’s only when they’re back at the house and about to go inside with bags full of gifts that realization suddenly hits Jake. He stops in front of the main door to look at Amy.

“Wait, we’re not offering each other presents, right? Because I didn’t buy anything for you.”

She smiles at him reassuringly, all awkwardness she might have felt earlier because of his words already forgotten and locked away at the back of her head.

“No. You helping me out is enough of a gift already,” she tells him – and she means it. She owes him a big one. “I did buy you something to thank you, though,” she adds mysteriously and playfully.

“What? What did you buy me? AMY!” Jake wants to know, curious and his eyes shining in excitement but Amy ignores him and simply enters the house without a word.


	11. December 11th

It all began with a simple bottle of rum.

Well, not simple – rather an _expensive old bottle of rum from Cuba_ , as Victor so proudly presented it when he took it out. The children were sleeping in their respective rooms upstairs – only the adults were left gathered around the kitchen’s table. “I’d like to make a toast,” the man said after he finished pouring everyone a drink and went back to his seat, though remained standing.

They all looked at him in a religious silence as they waited for him to go on with his speech. His own eyes were fixed on his only daughter and her fake-boyfriend.

“To my Amy, and the new addition she brought into our family this year. May your love be true and last long.”

Victor was staring deep into Jake’s eyes only now, somehow daring. It made the detective start to fidget in his seat and feel uncomfortable. Between this and Mason’s gesture while they were working on decorating the Christmas tree, it was starting to be a little too much for him to handle.

He said nothing, though. Simply put on a smile and raised his glass just like everyone else. “To Amy and Jake!” Voices raised into the air, cheerfully chanting their names.

As he put his glass to his lips, Jake sneaked a quick glance at his friend by his side – she seemed to be feeling just as embarrassed as he was. She was sinking further into her seat as if she was trying to disappear from the room and downed her first drink in one gulp. (Well, second drink, actually. They’d had wine during dinner already.)

“Thanks Dad.” She forced herself to smile as she loudly answered him then poured herself another drink.

Thankfully, nobody around the fake-couple seemed to notice the sudden new tension and awkwardness between them. New conversations rapidly started and the toast was soon forgotten by all. Some background music was even put on at low volume to bring in the Christmas spirit. Jake and Amy eventually managed to relax a little.

He watched as her leg and hand started to twitch on their own accord in pace with the song while debating about some topic with her mother. He looked down – her third glass was now completely empty.

 _Amy Dance Pants_ , an amused smile spread across Jake’s face.

“Oh, I love this song!” Amy suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and stood up, her whole body now moving. “Come, let’s dance!” She grabbed Jake’s arm and pleaded him to follow her.

“I don’t k–…”

“ _Please,_ ” she insisted. He couldn’t say no when she was looking at him like that. Plus he was starting to feel a little intoxicated himself.

It all began with a simple bottle of rum. But now Jake has his friend securely wrapped around his arms with her head on his chest and her eyes closed as they’re dancing around her parents’ living room to some cheesy Christmas song. He doesn’t really know how they so suddenly went from something more rhythmic that didn’t ask for any touching to calm music but when couples gathered together to slow dance, it felt like they didn’t have any other choice than to tag along.

In all truth though, even if they’ve tried their best (and managed quite successfully) not to have to show too many fake-display of affection around each other so far, Jake doesn’t mind this newfound proximity at all. He knows the members of Amy’s family who remained at the table are probably watching them but for the first time, he doesn’t care about it either.

He doesn’t even think about his every movement and how he could blow up their cover if he’s not attentive enough. For once he just allows himself to seize the moment.

Maybe it’s because of the alcohol coursing through his veins. Or maybe it’s just the feeling of Amy’s body clinging onto him and the way she sometimes looks up at him with a full grin.

She seems happy. And it makes _him_ happy. He couldn’t care less they might be making fools of themselves, not swaying in rhythm to the song. Being with her is all that matters.

He remembers the way he felt when he first got to dance with her at this contest they took part in undercover to save his career. That same day he learned he was going to work alongside the FBI on an important assignment and told her he liked her for the first time before he disappeared for months.

She was pretty bad at dancing back then – he has to admit that. She’s doing much better now. She doesn’t even step on his feet once. It makes him wonder if she actually did what she said she might do.

If she took classes with Teddy.

He quickly chases the thought away. He doesn’t want to think about her ex right now.

_Amy liked you back._

_Did you?_

_Maybe. Yes._

Even if he tries, the man still comes back to his mind, along with this particular conversation. He and Amy really missed out on each other, falling for the other at the wrong times.

They’re both single now though…

Jake shakes his head. He can’t go down this path again. Amy warned him. What they have right now, no matter how good it feels, is _fake_.

They’re going back to being _just colleagues_ at the end of this week and nothing more.

He lets out a desperate sigh that makes Amy look up at him, eyes full of questions. He simply smiles back, pushing his thoughts the farthest away at the back of his head as he stares at her. _His friend._ Only then do they realize they’re the last ones left in the room. They didn’t even hear the others leave.

Amy clears her throat as she unwillingly yet very quickly draws away from Jake, getting back to a reasonable distance between their two bodies. He doesn’t let his mind wander about the emptiness he suddenly feels now that he doesn’t have her inside his arms. Nor about the fact that she seems to have lost herself in the dance as much as he did. And now reality is hitting her pretty hard too as alcohol is slowly washing away.

“We should probably go to bed. It’s late.” She’s barely able to meet his gaze. She doesn’t wait for an answer and silently walks upstairs with Jake following behind.

 _All of this meant nothing,_ he reminds himself once they’re both settled in the bed and ready to sleep. _It’s just like an undercover mission_ , he tries to persuade himself – because if he lets the truth sink it, if he admits it to himself, it’s going to make everything so much harder.

Thankfully for him, he’s become pretty good at repressing things (mostly his feelings) over the years.


	12. December 12th

Amy wakes up with her head aching a little and her mouth dry, a consequence of the few drinks she’s had the previous night. She turns around only to see Jake spread out on his side of the bed. His head is half-hidden into his pillow and he’s still deeply asleep. She can even hear him snore a little.

If at first it felt weird to have him here, now she has to admit she’s already getting used him being the first thing she sees in the morning.

She watches him for a few seconds, letting out an amused chuckle at the sight before she throws the covers over and decides to go downstairs. She could use some breakfast right now.

One of her brothers, Daniel, is already in the kitchen when she gets in. “‘Morning,” she sleepily greets him while taking a seat next to him at the table after she poured herself some much-needed coffee.

“Rough night?” He laughs at her – she’s usually a lot more awake and talkative when she wakes up, even if it’s early.

“Ugh, I should have gone easy on Dad’s rum.” She takes a sip of the beloved beverage and hums in contentment. She closes her eyes for a second to better appreciate the taste.

“I know someone who would disagree.”

“What?” Amy puts her mug back down and looks at her brother with a frown.

“Jake seemed to like 3-drink _‘let’s dance’_ Amy a lot last night.” He shoots her a knowing amused look.

She opens her mouth in shock. Her heart misses a beat in her chest at the memory of her dragging Jake to the dancefloor and their shared slow-dance in the middle of the living room.

But only one question actually gets passed her lips. “You know about my drunkenness scale?”

“You kidding? We _invented_ the Amy drunkenness scale.” Daniel mocks, which owes him a glare from his sister – it only makes him laugh harder. He quickly becomes all serious again though, looking at her straight into the eye. “Seriously though. I get why you can so easily trick everyone. It’s so obvious he likes you.”

“What do you mean _trick everyone_?”

“C’mon Ames. We’ve lived next door long enough to know the walls of our bedrooms are thin. I heard you two talk. I know you guys aren’t really together.”

Strangely, instead of arguing, Amy simply sighs at the man’s words. This secret can be hard to bear sometimes – she feels almost relieved someone who’s not her or Jake knows about the truth.

That’s why she doesn’t try to deny it. “Please don’t tell Mom and Dad,” she only prays him. “Or anyone else. You know how Tony can’t keep his mouth shut about anything.”

She chuckles despite the current uneasiness she’s feeling after having been uncovered like this and her brother laughs along with her.

“I won’t,” he promises. “But why did you lie in the first place?”

Amy lets out another sigh.

“I was tired of Mom trying to set me up with that dentist guy and Jake suggested we should do that.” She gives him a somewhat abbreviated version of the story.

“Really? That’s it?” Daniel raises a skeptical eyebrow at her.

“I know it’s dumb and I should have just gone through the night with the guy and that’s it but…”

“I’m not talking about that.” He cuts her in the middle of her sentence before she can start rambling. What he says next actually takes her off guard. “I’m just surprised you’d agree on faking a relationship _just_ because of Mom wanting to set you up with someone.”

Amy frowns, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. You guys just seem to really like each other – fake-dating or not.”

“I don’t–…” She does argue this time.

“Ames…”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t date cops.” She cuts the conversation short with a shrug. She doesn’t want to talk more about it, especially when her brother’s words make her heart pound in her chest and her mind wander someplace it shouldn’t – towards some feelings she fought hard to lock far away at the back of her head and never to be thought of again.

Thankfully for her, Daniel doesn’t have the occasion to insist because all of a sudden two of their siblings accompanied with a horde of children enter the room, already dressed up and ready to go out.

“Snow battle!” they all shout in unison. Amy sees this as her opportunity to avoid the conversation, hurrying with her breakfast and standing up to get dressed herself so that she can join them in their game.

She can’t help but pause for a second when she’s back in her bedroom though, where Jake is still stuck deep in his sleep. He moved so that he’s now lying in the middle of the bed. Her brother’s speech rushes back in her mind as she lays her eyes on his angelic figure and she can’t fight it – despite all of her good intentions.

_You guys just seem to really like each other – fake-dating or not._

She sighs as she shoots a last glance at him before she closes the door and gets out without waking him up, trying not to pay too much attention to the feelings building up in her core.


	13. December 13th

Jake wakes up to the sound of a door opening that brings in happy laughter and excited conversations, all coming from downstairs.

One look at the alarm clock on the bedside table tells him it’s already 10:30 a.m. and another at the empty cold space beside him confirms his suspicions. It’s Amy’s voice he distinctively recognizes among the others. He keeps his eyes stuck on her side of the bed for a few seconds. Not that it should matter to him in any way, but he’s really never going to wake up with her still being inside the room, will he?

With a sigh he gets out of the warm covers and goes down to where some of the Santiagos, including Amy herself, are gathered in the entrance of the house. They seem stuck in some kind of debate.

“Hi, babe.” She stops in the middle of her argument with one of her brothers to greet him when she hears him arrive. Her already bright smile grows even bigger as their eyes meet. “You’ve missed a great snow fight. We kicked some asses.” She exchanges a knowing look with Tony while Daniel starts to open his mouth to say something – he doesn’t seem to agree with his siblings.

So _that_ ’s what they’re (playfully) arguing about, Jake understands. He doesn’t pay too much attention to it, though. His heart rather sinks at the rare and unusual use of the pet name.

He remains silent and watches Amy.

There’s snow stuck in the visible part of her hair (the one that’s not covered by her beanie), a huge contrast with her raven color. It’s already melting in the heat of the room; the humidity makes some strands curl at the tip. Her cheeks and nose are almost as red as the little Santa ornament hanging behind her.

He can’t tell of any other part of her body because it’s literally hidden under several layers of clothes or scarf and woolen gloves. Still, he can see her hands shivering with the cold she must be feeling.

A dreamy beam forms on his features. A frozen Amy is quite the sight first thing in the morning. Especially when she’s glowing with happiness – her mind seems completely free of any troubling thoughts as she’s stuck in some kind of adrenaline high after what Jake guesses has been a very entertaining start of the day with her brothers and nieces/nephews.

He can’t help but wish he could have participated in the fun too.

Since Jake doesn’t move, she comes towards him when she’s finally gotten rid of her damp boots and coat. She wraps her arms around his waist and a shiver runs down his spine – he doesn’t know if it’s the burning feeling of her freezing skin against his own (he’s wearing nothing but a simple shirt and sweatpants after all) or this sudden proximity he’s still not used to.

For a moment she curls up against his side and though deep down he knows she’s only doing so to seek some warmth, his heart still starts pounding faster and faster in his chest. He hates himself to be thinking that but he has to admit it – this feels _good_. This feels like home.

He unconsciously strokes her arms up and down to help her warm up.

After a few seconds Amy draws away a little to look up at him. She stares right into his eyes with a daring grin.

“Hopefully next time you’ll be up earlier so that I can kick _your_ ass,” she teases him. Jake doesn’t need more to be brought back to the reality of the moment. A new challenging look is shining in his eyes.

“You mean having _your_ ass kicked by _me_?” he snaps back in the same tone. It makes her roll her eyes.

“You wish.”

“C’mon Ames. We both know the only reason you didn’t wake me up this morning to come play with you is that you _knew_ I was gonna win.”

Amy is about to say something but is cut short by a third person joining in the conversation before she can let out a single word.

“Ugh, get a room.” Behind them, Amy’s brother complain. They turn around and see Tony pouting an overexaggerated disgusted face as he watches the pair.

Next to him, Amy catches her other brother, Daniel, shoot her a knowing glance that Jake doesn’t understand. All he knows is that after that, she immediately and completely pulls herself away from him – her grin has disappeared; she’s now blushing and incapable of meeting his eyes.

The moment is gone. The adrenaline’s cooled down.

“I need to… I need to get changed.” She pitifully finds an excuse to leave and hurries upstairs without waiting for an answer. Jake watches her go with a questioning frown at such a quick and sudden change of attitude right when they were having a good time exchanging some good old banter as they’re used to and he enjoys so much. His heart clenches hard in his chest and he sighs.

How foolish was he to think he was over Amy?

This ‘fake-dating’ plan is definitely bringing back feelings he thought he had buried in a box inside his mind to never think of again and the worst part is, he can’t do anything about it.

He promised her this wouldn’t be a problem.


	14. December 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tbh i had such a hard time writing this one and i still don’t like it BUT i don’t have the time to try and make it better for now unfortunately. so i’ll just post it so that there’s something up today and i’ll probably update it tomorrow! sorry about that.)

As someone who usually doesn’t celebrate Christmas aside from an annual Secret Santa with his colleagues and exchanging gifts with Charles, for sure Jake is experiencing a lot of Christmas traditions this year.

Just right now, he’s watching Christmas movies with Amy’s brothers, their significant others and their kids, and his own fake-girlfriend. She’s comfortably curled up against his side (it seems like this newfound intimacy is slowly becoming a habit of theirs) with several cups of hot chocolate laid on the table in front of everyone. All of them make the perfect Christmas cliché picture together.

Jake is so caught up in the story on the screen that he doesn’t realize right away that Amy’s head is weighing heavier and heavier on his shoulder. It’s only when he shoots her a quick glance that he notices her eyes shut and her even, deep breathing. It seems like she’s fallen asleep. He keeps watching her for a while, his mouth curling up in an amused, yet fond beam.

She looks so calm and adorable.

Sitting on the other side of the woman, Daniel turns his head towards the pair and catches how Jake is staring at his sister. He sees the soft expression in his gaze; how the detective can’t seem to look away and put his attention back on the television and the movie he was so invested in only a few seconds ago.

 _For sure they’re just friends,_ Daniel shakes his head.

“You really like her, huh?” he asks and it makes Jake start, so suddenly taken out of his reverie.

“What?” He frowns in confusion.

“My sister.” Daniel points to the woman’s sleeping form.

“Oh. Yeah…” Jake simply answers. He wishes this conversation won’t go any further. He can already feel the uneasiness starting to build up in his core at the question, especially now that he’s willing to admit he still likes her indeed – like, _for realz_.

“What made you fall for her?” His friend’s brother unfortunately doesn’t stop there with his interrogations. It takes the other man off guard.

“I–… huh…” Jake remains speechless for a while. His eyes switch between Amy and her brother several times. This is not a question he’s prepared for – there was no tab about feelings in the woman’s binder. Plus she’s still asleep, which means she can’t back him up on this and tell her sibling this is none of his business or something.

He’s on his own.

Jake looks at her one last time, thinking about what he could say, and that’s when it hits him. His heart warms up in his chest as he watches her with a fond smile on his features.

He takes a deep breath and chooses to settle for the truth.

“She’s… amazing.” He starts with his speech. He doesn’t take his gaze off Amy the whole time he speaks. “She’s probably the smartest person I know. The funniest, too. I love spending time together and her opinion matters a lot to me – more than anyone else’s. I just… I care about her a lot,” he confesses.

He truly means every word he lets out and Daniel has no doubt about it – there’s no way he could have lied about it, especially when he’s looking at her like this; with eyes glowing in pure adoration.

“Well, for all it’s worth, I know she cares about you a lot too.” He tells him then. Jake tries to hide a sigh as he simply nods in answer. He wishes the other man was right.

Silence takes over them after that – only the sound of the TV is rising through the air now. It’s when Amy decides to open her eyes and straighten up. Her fake-boyfriend shoots her a glance – she smiles at him when their eyes meet. He notices how the tip of her ears has turned red in a blush and the way she’s staring at him with something new – almost shy and surprised – shining in her gaze.

It reminds him of the way she stared at him when he first shared his feelings about her.

It makes Jake wonder – is it possible she heard him and her brother talk?

“Slept well?” he mockingly asks, only to make sure she didn’t. He tries to reassure himself – even if she did, she still probably took it as a lie made for her family to believe they’re together.

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Ooooh, so you heard all the cheesy things your boyfriend had to say about you?” Daniel joins in with a knowing grin before Jake has the chance to react.

She shoots him a glare in return that makes her friend frown. He could swear there’s something going on between the two siblings – some secret understanding – but he doesn’t know what exactly. It seems to have something with him – with him _and Amy_ – though. It makes him curious.

“Yes. That was lovely.” She turns over to Jake, forcing a sweet loving beam at him and cutting him in his thoughts.

She reaches over to take his hand in hers and squeeze it as she speaks. Her heart is literally pounding in her chest with the overwhelming feelings that took over her core following the man’s confession. She’d be lying if she’d say it didn’t move her. Even with her eyes closed, she could still recognize the sincerity of his words in his voice. She wonders what it means –

Maybe her brother is right. Maybe Jake does like her indeed.


	15. December 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it goes… this chapter was supposed to come up tomorrow but i finally decided to shake things up a little so you have _the_ moment happen sooner lol.

Through the numerous times they faked couples for a case (sometimes even going as far as pretending to be engaged or even _married_ ), Jake and Amy never had to cross any line and actually act on that made-up relationship – like by _kissing_ each other. All it takes are a few days spent at the woman’s parents for the Christmas holidays and a branch of mistletoe to make it change.

They don’t realize they’re standing under it right away – they’re stuck in a silly argument in front of the main door of the house as they wait for the others to join them so that they can all leave together. It’s only when one of Amy’s nieces finally goes down the stairs and deigns to look up from her phone that she points it out.

“Hey, look! Amy and Jake are standing under the mistletoe!” she exclaims with a mischievous grin lighting up her face. Everyone around stops in their conversations and turns towards the pair. The horror is easily readable in their own eyes when Jake and Amy look up and see there’s indeed a little branch of mistletoe hanging right in-between their heads.

They stare at it for a while, as if it could make it disappear before they bring their gaze back down on each other. 

They don’t have the time to say anything that people are already praying them to kiss with encouraging chants. Both friends are well aware that if they don’t do it, their cover will be blown. This shouldn’t bother them since they’re supposed to be together. And yet Jake is unable to move, stuck still with his eyes wide open as he stares at the woman in front of him.

He doesn’t know what to do. The last thing he wants is to do something she wouldn’t be comfortable with. Maybe she’d rather have the truth out than having to cross that particular line…

Somehow, they never mentioned such a situation while planning the holidays. They thought they would be okay on that matter.

Jake is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t see Amy take a step forward. She does what he’s unwilling to do first; she puts an end to the small distance between their bodies.

He’s as startled as ever then when her mouth softly brushes against his.

It’s short at first, not much more than a little peck, but then once the surprise has passed his hands fall on her back on their own accord. Hers soon follow, curling around his neck and the exchange deepens.

For a second he forgets where he is and what this is all about – only the taste of Amy’s lips against his own matters. His heart is pounding so loudly in his chest he can hear it resonate in his ears.

There are three thoughts going inside Jake’s mind as he and Amy kiss:

1) This is _noice_. Like, better than John McClane jumping off the top of Nakatomi Plaza’s roof during an explosion kind of nice.

2) Charles would freak out if he’d see them right now.

3) He definitely wants to kiss her again.

Oh damn. Oh damn. _Oh damn…_

He quickly jerks away from her when realization hits him. He takes a moment to catch his breath. He watches as Amy looks at him with a frown. All he can see, all he can focus on though is the blush that starts from the tip of her ears and spreads down her cheeks and neck and the dazzled glint inside her shining eyes.

This simple sight makes him want to take a step forward and kiss her again.

He doesn’t make a move. He _can’t_ make a move. Because they’re not a real couple. This was not a real kiss. This is _playing pretend_.

But the line has been crossed and it’s making keeping his feelings only for himself harder. He has to, though. For the sake of their friendship. Plus it wouldn’t be such a great idea to drop the bomb while they’re on holidays at Amy’s parents’ anyway, stuck together in a fake relationship. It would just make things too awkward between them if he did.

He’s not gonna ruin the moment and Christmas for her.

It’s already hard enough sometimes – just like it is right now, with the both of them completely silent. The tension is palpable. But then the woman’s father clears his throat and it takes them back to the reality of where they are and who they’re surrounded with. Amy’s blush deepens when she realizes that _this_ happened in front of her whole family.

“Happy? Now let’s go.” She tries to divert the attention away from them and opens the door to invite everyone to go outside and forget about that kiss.

They all seem to get over it rather quickly as new conversations begin soon after. Jake doesn’t really listen to what they might be saying, lost in his thoughts; he’s pretty sure _he_ ’ll never be able to get over it.

It’s _Amy_ , after all. It’s become pretty clear by now that she’s not someone he can ever get over, no matter how many times – and how hard – he already tried in the past.


	16. December 16th

Sitting on her old swing at the back of the yard, Amy is lost in her thoughts and tracing random patterns with the tip of her boot in the snow.

It’s calm, in here. It’s quiet. There’s no one around – everything she needs right now.

She truly loves her family and is glad that she’s spending some days with them when she doesn’t see them much the rest of the year but she hasn’t been alone for a while now and it’s starting to weigh on her a little. Especially with that secret she’s hiding, this fake relationship she’s supposed to be having with her colleague. She didn’t think it would be that hard to bear when she first agreed on doing this.

She thought it’d be the occasion to spend some fun times with someone she goes along with well. And it’s been, in a sense. But it also brought back feelings she’d rather have kept locked far away forever.

Amy already suspected it before, but now it’s clearer than ever: she can’t deny kissing Jake a few hours ago did nothing to her heart. She can’t deny the way it made her feel and the urge to kiss him again when he so suddenly drew away from her and brought her back to the reality of the moment. She can’t deny all of this, but she also can’t forget about _why_ nothing ever happened between them before.

Why she decided she shouldn’t date any more cops after her breakup with Teddy.

Because what if they do get together and it doesn’t work? She doesn’t want things to become awkward between them, at work or in their friendship. It already took so long for them to go back to normal after each of them only confessed they liked each other in turns. She can’t imagine what it’d be like if they were to go further than that then change their minds – and, in all truth, she doesn’t want to know.

Plus, what they’re experiencing here, no matter how good it might feel, is happening far from their everyday lives. Who knows if it’d be the same back home? It’s another point to take into account.

Amy lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, trying to relish in the calm and silence and the fact that she doesn’t have to lie to anyone here instead of this complicated situation.

She quickly opens them back though when the sound of snow crackling under shoes interrupts her in her reflexions. She looks up and finds herself face-to-face with the man she was just thinking about.

A beam lits up her face despite herself when he comes near her. He’s wearing a shy smile of his own. “Hey. I was looking for you. Tony told me I’d probably find you here.” He stops in front of her.

“Sorry, I just needed to be alone,” Amy sheepishly admits.

Jake scratches the back of his neck in a nervous tic. “Want me to leave?”

“No. It’s okay.” She pats on the swing next to hers as an invitation for him to come and sit with her. He obliges after removing snow from the seat. He doesn’t say a word right away, his gaze stuck on the floor and concentrated on Amy’s feet moving in the white powder.

“We’re fine… right?” He eventually lets out the question that’s been bothering him ever since they all left the house earlier. He’d hate for them to draw apart because of a stupid kiss (not so stupid for him). That’s not how things are supposed to happen. This is supposed to be light and fun and the occasion to spend holidays he usually doesn’t celebrate with one of his best friends.

Amy looks him right in the eye when she answers him. “Of course we are.” She means it. The last thing she wants is for them not to be fine. “I hope you didn’t mind me kissing you?” She’s suddenly worried.

Jake didn’t sign for this, after all. Well, he kind of did when he agreed on being her fake-boyfriend but they never truly mentioned the fact that they might have to kiss at some point.

His smile grows softer and reassuring. “We did what we have to do to keep our cover, nothing more.” He tries to sound casual about it – it’s hard, especially when his heart is literally pounding in his chest at the mere memory of her lips so suddenly meeting his. “Don’t go fall in love with me or something, though. A kiss from Jake Peralta can be quite infuriating and hard to forget.”

He jokes to divert himself from these thoughts.

“Nah. I’ve known better,” Amy says back with a shrug, only to tease him. Because she’ll have a hard time forgetting about it indeed.

Jake lets out an overexaggerated gasp. “You’re vexing me, Santiago.”

The woman lets out a chuckle as she rolls her eyes and Jake laughs along with her. Her heart warms up inside at the sound. It’s good to see everything’s still the same between them.

He falls serious again when he adds, though, “But seriously, if this is becoming too much we can tell your family the truth if you want. I’d understand.”

“No!” Amy is as surprised as Jake about her sudden convinced burst. Despite being the one who made the offer, he’s also glad she didn’t agree on putting an end to their fake relationship. He knows when this trip ends, he’ll probably never get as close to her as they are right now, far away from everything else. He wants to make the better of any moment then.

“I mean, there aren’t many days left, we can do this. Unless _you_ want it to stop?”

“No!” It’s Jake’s turn to be categorical.

Amy watches him in silence for a beat before a smile spreads across her features. “Good.”

They fall back into quietness after that. It’s not awkward this time though, only pleasant calmness as they enjoy the fresh air brushing against their skin. Until the breeze is suddenly replaced with a frozen shiver running down Amy’s spine when a snowball hits her arm and a few cold drops splash against her cheek in the process, suddenly taking her out of her reverie.

“What the…” She’s startled and turns in Jake’s direction, who seems to have received the same treatment and looks as puzzled as she is. Children’s laughter fills the air as two of the woman’s nieces and nephews appear out of nowhere, ready to throw snowballs at them again. Thankfully this time the pair is quick enough to bend down and avoid the blow.

Amy shoots a daring glance at Jake. Her competitive side has been awakened.

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” She raises an eyebrow at him, already forming a ball inside her glove-covered hands and reminding him of that one morning she and some other members of her family already had a snow fight together – but without him.

“Oh yeah. I’m ready to kick _your_ ass.” He throws some snow at her without a warning and hurries away before she can retaliate. “I’m with Carol!” he shouts as he joins the girl and shoots her a knowing nod.

Amy watches him run away with a chuckle and a shake of her head. Real or not, it _is_ good what they have here. So why bother questioning it right now and complicate everything? They’ll have all the time to figure things out once they’re back home. In the meantime, they just have to enjoy these holidays together and the fun times they’re bringing with them – like this particular moment.


	17. December 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is extra short (and not much happens) i’m sorry BUT tbh that’s the length i had in mind for most of the DRABBLES/os when i first started this project… they just all somehow got out of my hand xD
> 
> next one should be longer though bc i cut off the 2nd part of this one to merge it with the next!
> 
> also a huge huge huge thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments on that fic – seriously you guys are making my days, THESE are the best advent calendar i could have asked for, waking up to nice messages every day <3

“ _Don’t._ ”

Jake doesn’t have the time to take one step that Amy is already warning him with a glare as she gets another plate of hot cookies out of the oven and puts it on the table.

It’s their fourth (and thankfully last) batch of the afternoon and Jake has been trying to steal cookies every time she turned her back since the first.

“What’s the fun in baking cookies if we can’t even eat them?” He lets out an exaggerated sigh.

“Because they’re not for us. They’re for the neighbors.” Amy explains what she’s been telling him for the umpteenth time. She can’t retain a chuckle when she sees him pout in disappointment. “But don’t worry. This last batch is actually for us. _After dinner_ ,” she quickly adds – Jake’s already taking another step towards the table, his smile sly and his face glowing with mischief.

Sometimes, Amy feels like she has to deal with a child. Not that it’s a bad thing. They really had a lot of fun trying to bake together this afternoon. They made a huge mess of the kitchen but also laughed a lot and worked pretty fast, driven by their extreme competitiveness and the different bets they kept making while baking.

Now they just need to clean everything. A task which would normally be kind of annoying becomes a real amusing challenge as they both want to outdo the other – they’re done in record time.

“I win!” Amy’s still the fastest with the part of the kitchen she was in charge of (she knows the place better than Jake does, he’s probably going to argue) and starts dancing in victory – her signature move. Jake watches her do with a laugh and a dreamy smile forming on his lips. _She’s so cute,_ he can’t help but think, especially when he notices she’s got some stains of flour stuck on her cheek.

“What?” She feels a little embarrassed when she stops moving and sees how he’s staring at her in awe. She expected him to be desperate about his loss – she has to admit, it takes out some of the fun of winning.

“You look cute,” Jake speaks before he can think. His mouth drops open a little when he realizes he said the words out loud. He wasn’t meaning to. Amy only blushes in return.

For a few seconds, silence fills the room. Jake averts his gaze, scratching behind his neck in embarrassment.

“I mean, you have some flour on your cheek still.” He shyly points towards it.

“Oh.” Amy simply interjects as she quickly removes it from her face with her hand. She then looks back at him, wondering. “Is it okay now?”

“Yep. Perfect. No more flour.” He tries not to stare at her too much, at her glowing face and beautiful smile.

Amy shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. Jake’s pretty adorable too when he’s acting all awkward and not as confident as he usually is (which doesn’t happen often) – she keeps it for herself, though. She only turns her gaze away from him and checks out their work with a contented smile before they leave to make their delivery: the kitchen is perfectly tidied up.

She can’t help but think then that the two of them are really efficient and make a great team… even in a _domestic_ environment. She could get used to it – add in a little fun to her everyday life while being called _cute_ out of the blue by the man sharing this life with her. That wouldn’t be unpleasant.


	18. December 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the ending kinda got out of my hand while i was writing it… you can thank (or blame?) (no if there’s someone to blame it’s me for not being able to write the idea correctly haha) @AliceAnders for that, who definitely put that image of a conversation in the dark of the bedroom in my head.
> 
> (i hope it’ll somehow meet your expectancies, and thanks again for all your nice words and ideas :’))

After coming back from delivering cookies to the neighbors, Jake and Amy sit down on the couch with two of her brothers and a beer in their hands. They barely pay attention to what’s playing on the TV – most likely another cheesy Chrimstas movie; all pairs of eyes are stuck on Jake as he amusedly tells the other Santiagos what happened during their little trip around the neighborhood.

That is, how Amy bet before they knocked on one door that whoever owned the house was a ‘hot, eligible bachelor’ (her words) and how it turned out to be no one of the sorts – rather a very old man.

She rolls her eyes desperately when Jake is done with his story and her brothers start laughing at her. Her fake-boyfriend turns to look at her; he’s wearing a proud grin on his face. She wants to say something to defend herself but the words get stuck in her throat, cut short by Camila entering the room and hailing them.

“Remember Nick’s coming tonight, right?” she says and Amy’s mouth drops open. She stares at her mother with big wide eyes as she draws away from Jake’s embrace. They’ve become so good at invading each other’s personal space when they sit next to one another and are surrounded by other people by now that they don’t have to think about it anymore.

It comes rather naturally.

To be honest, faking a relationship has even become so natural and so much has happened during the past few days that she kind of forgot the real reason why they came up with this plan in the first place: so that her mother wouldn’t try and set her up with the local dentist.

“You still invited him?!” she asks then, puzzled.

For some reason she thought that since she supposedly had a boyfriend, Camila would have canceled dinner plans with that other man.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. Because I have a boyfriend?!” She points towards Jake beside her. He turns around and forces a smile in Amy’s mother direction despite the awkwardness he’s starting to feel.

In all truth, he had forgotten about that Nick guy too.

“And? You’re not the reason why I invited him in the first place. He’s nice.” Camila shrugs nonchalantly.

“ _Mom._ ” Amy doesn’t buy it one second, her eyes piercing deep into her mother’s core.

Camila gives in with a sigh. “Okay, _maybe_ I thought he would be nice for you. No offense, Jake. You’re nice too,” she quickly adds, her gaze switching towards their guest for a second.

“None taken.” He lets out a nervous chuckle. This is getting pretty weird.

(His heart still tightens a little in his chest despite the current situation – Amy’s mother thinks he’s _nice_. It has to be a win, right?)

“But now I know you’re with someone and you’re clearly happy.” She shoots another soft, knowing smile at Jake. His heart tightens harder but not so much in a good and warm way this time. _If only it were true._ “Still, I couldn’t just tell Nick there’s no dinner anymore. That would have been impolite. It’s not like I had set the two of you on a date.”

Amy sighs.

“I guess…” She can actually understand her mother’s point of view. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t mind having to see the dentist again, though. Quite the opposite.

Thankfully, she won’t be alone. She’ll have Jake by her side, she reminds herself. That’s the whole point of having him with her for the holidays, after all.

“Perfect. Because he’ll be here in an hour.” Camila’s satisfied voice takes her out of her reverie before she leaves the room as quickly and unexpectedly as she came in.

* * *

As the whole Santiago family plus Jake plus Nick are having dinner together, Amy can’t seem to remember why she categorized the latter as her ‘worst date ever.’ Well, obviously the ‘no dessert’ incident didn’t help to make a good impact on her the first time but she has to admit, now that she’s getting to know him again, that she forgot how nice and funny he might have been before that.

He’s pretty interesting and intelligent too. And he could probably be charming as well – if she didn’t have that image of him checking her teeth stuck at the back of her head and never leaving her mind.

It definitely prevents her from fully appreciating him. He’s pleasant to spend one dinner with when surrounded by other people, but certainly not for more. For the first time since they arrived home a few days ago, Amy doesn’t feel one ounce of guilt for lying to her parents and bringing Jake along with her as her fake boyfriend – he’s saving her some very awkward moments for sure.

Thinking of him, she sneaks a quick glance in his direction next to her. He weirdly hasn’t talked much nor touched a lot of the meal Victor and Camila took the time to cook for the occasion, seemingly lost in thoughts. When he looks up from his plate as he senses her gaze on him, she frowns at him with concern. Jake manages a reassuring smile at her but it barely reaches his eyes.

He knows he has no right to intervene nor feel bad – after all, he and Amy aren’t dating _for realz_ but still, he can’t keep his heart from hurting every time the woman’s laughter fills the air and it’s not because of one of _his_ jokes – rather thanks to that Nick guy. Finally, this fake-dating idea he came up with is nothing but a huge disaster, he can’t help but think.

Indeed, not only did it brought back feelings he tried so hard to bury deep inside of him but in the end, the one person because of whom they did it in the first place appears to be very appealing to Amy. Which means they did that for nothing. Jake’s even pretty certain that she hates being stuck in that false relationship with him right now. It must prevent her from enjoying the man’s presence at the most.

And so he hates being the one ruining her night when all he really wanted to do is help her.

(And see what a true, _loving_ family reunion is too.)

“You alright?” Amy asks when they’re alone in the kitchen, having left to grab the plate of cookies they baked earlier and kept for dinner.

“I’m great.” Jake forces another smile. “Can’t wait to finally be able to eat one of those.” He points to the cookies. Amy studies him in silence for a beat – she doesn’t believe him but thankfully doesn’t try to push him any further. “You think Mr. No-Dessert will let you have one this time?” He tries to joke to completely change topics.

Amy lets out a small laugh. The sound of it makes Jake’s smile grow a little truer.

“Shut up.” She rolls her eyes and leaves without waiting for him, shaking her head to take the image away from her mind again.

When they’re back at the table they offer a cookie to everyone. Amy proudly tells them they made them themselves and impatiently waits for her family’s reaction as she intently stares at them. It’s common knowledge among the Santiagos that she’s usually banned from the kitchen – this time, she wants to prove them wrong. She’s poured her heart and soul into these and is sure she perfectly followed the recipe.

There’s no way she messed anything up.

She (and Jake) must have somehow, though, because after just a bite of the sweet everyone makes a funny, disgusted face.

“Yuk.” Little Mason is the only one brave enough to say out loud what the rest is thinking as he throws the cookie back into his plate.

“Mason!” His mother reprimands him when she spots Amy’s eyes widen in shock and hurt. “You can’t say that. It’s rude.”

“Sorry sis, but I have to agree with my nephew on this.” One of the boy’s uncles comes to his rescue. “These are inedible. What did you guys put in it?” He looks at both Jake and Amy.

“I don’t know! We followed the recipe perfectly.” She tries to defend herself as she crosses her arms on her chest. She can already feel her ears burn in an embarrassed blush.

Next to her, Nick puts a hand on hers and a smile on his face. It makes her jump at the unexpected touch. “Well, I think they’re really great.” He takes another bite and forces a contented grin as he swallows.

Jake rolls his eyes while watching him do. It’s so obvious he’s only saying that to please her.

“I wouldn’t be surprised you missed something.” Another brother joins in the conversation, ignoring Nick’s comment. “If you guys had spent less time flirting in the middle of your baking…” He shoots them a knowing look – the blush on Amy’s cheek creeps down to her neck.

“We didn’t flirt.” She denies with a pout.

“That’s okay honey.” Jake then tries to back her up. He has to concentrate hard not to laugh at her reaction to her family’s criticism. “I’m sure Nick’s right and they’re only exaggerating. We followed every rule perfectly.” He takes a bite of a cookie too. He doesn’t have to say it for his opinion on the cookie’s taste to be clear to everyone right away.

He doesn’t even try to hide his disgusted grimace.

“Yeah, you definitely should have let me have one earlier. The neighbors are gonna think we tried to poison them with our food.” He jokes but that doesn’t make Amy laugh too much.

“Seriously?!” She decides to eat one as well. “Oh my God, you guys are right. These are awful.” She lowers her gaze, vexed.

“Hey, don’t worry babe.” Jake tries to make her look back up. His voice is soft and his hand gently comes brushing the top of hers. She doesn’t start, this time, when it’s him doing it – touching her. “At least you won our cleaning contest?” He offers her a knowing smile when she finally stares back at him and a small chuckle escapes her throat.

“Yeah, you’re right. I crushed you pretty bad.” She seems to regain some joy – all because of _him_. Jake’s heart instantly warms up at the thought.

* * *

“Amy…? Ames?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Are you awake?”

“Where do you think the ‘mmhmm’ came from? Of course I’m awake.”

Amy lets out a small chuckle as she answers. In the quietness of her dark bedroom, it resonates louder against her walls. She and Jake have gone to bed about half an hour ago after finally saying goodbye to their guest and it seems that neither of the two friends is able to find any sleep despite the long day awaiting them the next day – the arrival of the rest of the Santiago family to celebrate Christmas Eve.

“What is it, Jake?” she asks when she’s met with silence on his part. For sure he didn’t call her only to check if she’s been sleeping.

She hears him sigh before he speaks. “Do you regret inviting me over and lying to your family about us?”

The concern is easily readable in his voice. It makes Amy turn over to look at him. Despite the darkness surrounding them, she can make up his silhouette; he’s laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

“No.” She doesn’t have to think for a second before she tells him that. “What makes you think I would?” He wouldn’t ask otherwise.

“I don’t know. You seemed to get along pretty well with Mr. No-Dessert finally. And he _definitely_ likes you. So I thought you’d be regretting having me here. That it’d prevent you from fully enjoying your night with him.”

He eventually sneaks a little glance at her. His brown eyes are shining in the night and pierce right through her. Amy can feel her heart tighten in her chest. So _that_ ’s why he acted weird all evening.

“Oh my God no.” She sounds horrified he implied there might be something going on between her and Nick. “I actually kept thinking during the whole dinner how glad I was that you were here. Sure, he’s nicer than I remembered but _nothing_ could ever happen with him. I mean, I couldn’t take the image of our first date and how bad it was out of my head.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Jake can’t see but definitely hears her smile in the softness of her voice. It helps him relax as silence fills the room again – until Amy breaks it.

“And it’s not just that,” she confesses.

“What?” He completely turns around so that they’re now lying face-to-face, staring deep into each other’s eyes.

“Well, we’re having a good time here, no? I like having you around. Spending time together…” she trails off.

Jake’s heart warms up in his chest at the sincerity of her words.

“Me too,” he admits. “It’s definitely better than working double-shifts.” He jokes and Amy’s laugh fills the air once again.

“Why did you _really_ offer to help me? I know you didn’t do that only out of kindness.”

“First, _rude_. I’m an awesome guy who does awesome things for his friends.” He feigns to be vexed. “And I already told you – I couldn’t say no to free food and embarrassing stories about your childhood.”

“ _Jake,_ ” she insists. She won’t let him get away with it this time. She’s known from day 1 there was more to this.

He lets out a defeated sigh then and answers seriously.

“I just… I suppose I wanted to see what it’s like to have a big family celebration? I know this isn’t real, but… it’s nice. We never really did that with my family. For any holiday. With my mom working so much and well, my father leaving us…”

Amy stares at him, mute. Rare are these moments when Jake becomes vulnerable and shares his feelings with someone, even though he’s become better at it through time – even more so ever since Captain Holt entered their lives it seems. She doesn’t really know how she’s supposed to act around that part of him he’s letting out tonight.

For only answer then, she searches for his hand under the covers and intertwines it with hers before she scoots closer – so close that she’s now cuddling against his side. She wants to show him she’s there for him. If not through words, through her physical presence. Plus such closeness doesn’t feel so weird anymore. She’s become accustomed to it.

Jake watches her get comfortable against his boy with big startled eyes, unable to make a move at first. He’s too afraid she’s going to draw away otherwise. They usually keep the intimate embraces for when they’re surrounded by other people – never when they’re alone like they are now.

This is definitely not how he suspected the night to end, especially after he thought she was having a moment with that other guy. But he’s too tired to think about what this might actually mean and decides to simply enjoy what he has right now. It’s probably one of the last nights he’s going to share a bed with Amy.

“Wait, if we’re going to cuddle, can I be the little spoon?” he can’t help but ask before she completely settles inside his arms.

Amy laughs at this but doesn’t complain – she simply draws away so that they can switch positions. “Sure.”

They both finally fall asleep soon after, securely wrapped up together and with a smile on their face, the same thought of not wanting this to end and have to go back to their real lives wandering in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth to be told, it’s becoming harder and harder not to just go ahead and have these two finally share their feelings and make out haha…


	19. December 19th

“17 across. Pineapple.”

It’s a calm night inside the Santiago master bedroom. As usual, Camila and Victor are doing the New York Times crossword puzzle before going to sleep while talking about anything and everything.

“You know our daughter is lying to us, right?” The woman shares her suspicions in the course of a conversation. She barely looks up from what she’s doing.

She’s been watching Amy and Jake for a few days now and ever since she and her husband welcomed them at the airport, she’s got that feeling in her guts that something was wrong with them.

In fact, she’s had it ever since her daughter called her to say she had a boyfriend right after Camila told her about inviting her sister’s dentist for dinner. The feeling only grew bigger once she actually _saw_ them act around one another – the nervousness and blushing cheeks they shouldn’t have if they’d really been an item for three months like they said they have been.

Victor looks up from his newspaper and sets his gaze onto his wife’s eyes. He doesn’t seem surprised by her statement. “About her relationship?”

Camila nods and he sighs.

“Of course I do. I have a binder full of information about that Jake Peralta and Amy can’t possibly be dating him. They have nothing in common.”

It makes the woman smile amusedly. “You do know she likes him though, right?”

“What?” Her husband can’t quite believe it.

Camila’s smile grows bigger, a smug grin lighting up her face. “She does,” she says mysteriously before pointing towards the paper in her husband’s hands, her attention drawn onto the crossword puzzle.

“45 down. Oasis.”

Victor reads the clue to check if it matches with his wife’s answer then writes the word down. 

“How do you know that?” Once done, he refocuses the conversation on their daughter’s love life and possible feelings towards her colleague.

“She double-tucked him today. I wanted to check if they weren’t burning anything in the kitchen and I saw her do that.” Camila proudly announces as she shoots her husband a knowing look.

“Oh.” He doesn’t need more explanation – he’s been aware of that mannerism of hers for years, ever seen Amy was a teenager and she wouldn’t tell her parents about her crushes. That’s how they could tell she had one and whom it was.

But Jake, who’s passing by their door right at this moment, needs one. He knows it’s bad but he couldn’t help but overhear that last part of their conversation. The walls are thin in this house.

He quickly continues his course though, a curious frown forming on his face. His mind fills up with questions as he makes his way towards the bathroom (of course the _one_ night Amy weirdly chose to cuddle with him is also the _one_ night he has to go so bad it woke him up). He hurries then so that he’s back by her side and under the covers in no time.

She’s deep in her sleep in the middle of the mattress when he enters the room and unconsciously takes her previous place back against his body once he’s lying in the bed again. It makes Jake smile and forget about his interrogations for a second – not any longer, though, as the thought soon strikes back into his head when he closes his eyes and prevents him from finding sleep.

_What the hell does ‘double-tuck’ someone mean and why did it seem so important to her parents that Amy did that to him?_


	20. December 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay between yesterday and today these chapters are very short BUT we’re most likely gonna get into the real stuff starting tomorrow!! (i say most likely because all disclosure, i haven’t written these last 4 chapters yet haha so everything can happen really…)
> 
> also, just to clear things up before we start with this chapter: this is another lifetime and in this other lifetime, dianetti is a thing.

Gina is comfortably lying in her bed when her phone buzzes next to her ear, the sound of it instantly waking her up. She doesn’t open her eyes just yet though; she simply takes her hand out of the covers and grabs the precious device on the first try without looking before she does. She lets out a sigh when she sees who’s calling her.

“Why are you up so early? Bored of the Santiagos already? I warned you I wouldn’t come and rescue you even if you begged me to.” She doesn’t even take the time to greet the person at the other end of the line – who’s no other than Jake himself – properly.

He woke her up on a Sunday morning, after all. He doesn’t deserve her sympathy so early.

“Ha-ha. Joke’s on you. I’m actually having fun here. But it’s not why I’m calling. I have a question…” She hears him nervously trail off.

It piques her curiosity but her attention is momentarily drawn away from their conversation by someone moving next to her. She looks at the woman lying by her side, who’s now also awake.

“Who’s this?” Rosa nods in the phone’s direction.

“Jake,” Gina answers. She then puts the device on speakers so that the other woman can hear what he has to say. “What’s up, girl?” she asks her oldest friend.

There’s a hesitant pause for a second before Jake talks again.

“Do you know what ‘double-tuck’ someone means? I overheard Amy’s mother’s say she did that to me and I have no idea how I’m supposed to take it.”

“Damn!” Rosa can’t help but exclaim at hearing the words. Beside her, her girlfriend shoots her a questioning look while the sound of Jake’s voice letting out her name resonates through the air.

“Charles’s going to win his bet,” the dark-headed woman explains in her whisper. She covers the phone’s speakers so that their colleague can’t hear her say that. Then she adds louder and to his attention this time, “That’s what she does when she likes someone. She puts her hands behind both ears at the same time.”

Silence takes over the conversation again for a beat until it hits Jake. “She… likes me?”

The awe and confusion are easily audible in his voice.

“Yeah, dummy. Now leave us alone.” Rosa doesn’t wait for an answer to hang up before her friend can come up with more questions so that she and Gina can go back to sleep.

* * *

Jake is sitting at the edge of Amy’s bed and playing with her old stuffed owl. He’s lost in his thoughts, his phone laying next to him. He can’t keep Rosa’s words away from his mind.

_That’s what she does when she likes someone._

It’s only when Amy comes back from her turn in the bathroom that he looks up, the sound of her feet on the creaking wood bringing him back to reality. A fond smile instantly comes curling up the sides of his mouth as their eyes lock and he can feel his heart already warming up in his chest at the simple sight of her.

He’s in _so deep_ , he can’t help but think while he dreamily stares at her. He’s been willing to admit it to himself a few days ago already – the fact that he still liked her despite his numerous attempts at getting over her – but there’s more to it now.

If he’s to believe Rosa’s words, she apparently likes him back. It surely is a lot to process for him who was persuaded she only saw a friend in him.

(A friend with whom she enjoyed cuddling and falling asleep together the previous night, it seemed.)

“Hi!” Amy’s smiling too when she takes him out of his reverie with her words.

“Hi, fake-lover,” he amusedly greets her back, humor being his best weapon when it comes to dealing with his feelings. The use of such a nickname makes Amy laugh and roll her eyes at the same time. “Slept well?” he asks and sees how the tip of her ears immediately turn a new shade of pink with a blush as he reminds her of their cuddly night.

_That’s what she does when she likes someone._

Jake grins.

“Hm, yeah. Pretty well.” She doesn’t even try to hide it. Instead, she shoots him a knowing look and comes to sit next to him. Once settled there, without realizing it, she suddenly brings both of her hands in her still slightly wet hair and puts it back behind her ears – both at the same time.

_That’s what she does when she likes someone._

Jake’s eyes grow bigger and he lets out a loud gasp. _The double-tuck,_ he sees it now. His heart misses a beat.

By his side, Amy frowns in confusion and a little embarrassed in front of this pair of piercing eyes, staring at her with pure wonderment shining inside his gaze.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Jake quickly shakes his head to refocus but a smile remains on his face as he watches her.

_That’s what she does when she likes someone._

Amy likes him, he realizes in awe. It’s the best Christmas gift he could have asked for. His wish coming true – well, hopefully.


	21. December 21st

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you.”

Amy suddenly stands up from her seat next to Jake and goes straight to her closet. It only takes her a second to find what she’s looking for; in no time she’s back by his side on the bed and handing him a small box perfectly wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Jake offers her a childish excited grin as he grabs the little present.

“I know we’re not supposed to exchange gifts before tomorrow but I didn’t want to give you this one in front of my whole family. It’s kind of… personal.”

Amy shoots him a shy look as she explains herself – it gets him as curious as ever.

“Merry Christmas, Jake,” she says but he already barely listens anymore. All of his attention is focused on the box and what it might contain. First, he discovers that _she likes him_. Now, she’s getting him something _personal_. Today definitely comes high in his list of very good days – and it’s not even 10 am yet.

Amy’s right. Waking up early definitely has its perks.

He doesn’t waste any more time and starts unwrapping the present. He can feel Amy’s gaze on him as he does so, never leaving his sight as she doesn’t want to miss his reaction when he’ll see what she got him.

 _Pull the string for your surprise,_ he recognizes her neat handwriting once the wrapping paper is out and he’s faced with a simple cardboard box. Jake frowns but obliges without question.

And he is surprised indeed, when all the supposed ‘gift’ does is let out the piercing sound of… a screaming sheep?

He himself lets out a high-pitched scream as he starts in puzzlement before he turns a confused gaze to look at Amy. She has her head thrown back in a burst of laughter.

“ _You…_ ” Jake trails off in mock threat before laughing along with her. “This is _my_ prank!” He acts like he‘s complaining about it.

In all truth though, he swears he just falls a little bit more for her after that.

“I know. You did that to me three years ago when you drew my name for the Secret Santa. This is my revenge.” Amy watches him with a proud grin.

Jake looks back, astonished.

“Wait. You’ve been holding out on that prank for _three years_?” He didn’t even remember he did that to her until now – well, he knows he definitely used that prank on her a lot before (it’s not his fault if it works _every single time_ ) but he didn’t remember that particular moment of him doing it at Christmas.

“Was worth it.” Her eyes are literally shining with happiness and even a few tears from having laughed too much. He can’t keep his eyes away from her – and she doesn’t seem to be willing to turn hers away from him any time soon either. Her expression slowly softens as seconds pass and Jake drowns in her gaze.

He doesn’t know who makes the first move. Or he definitely does – it’s him. But one second he’s looking at her, marveling at how stunning she looks in the glow of the morning light rising through the window behind her and the next his eyes are closed and her lips are brushing his in what soon becomes a heated kiss after she doesn’t wait to answer his assault.

If someone told him at the beginning of this trip, as he first entered this room and gushed about all of the nerdy, so-Amy things there were in there, that he was going to make out with her on her childhood bed on Christmas Eve… He most likely would have never believed them. And yet here they are, with his hands on her back pulling her close, closer, the closest to his chest and her own wrapped behind his neck.

It’s similar yet nothing like the first kiss they shared. This one is _real_. This one is them eventually acting up on their repressed feelings instead of trying to fight them for so long.

It’s Jake, and it’s Amy – the two friends who’re finally on the same page at the right time. Not that fake couple that started to date three months ago and somehow found themselves under a mistletoe.

They’re alone, here. They don’t have to pretend. They _chose_ to make the move.

And it feels so good – so right.

Unfortunately though, after a moment, they have to part. They don’t say a word – _can’t_ say a word, staring into the other’s eyes in pure awe and wonderment as they try to fall back down from their high.

Amy’s hands are flat on Jake’s chest and not moving – he’s sure she can feel his pounding heart against her palms. But he doesn’t care. He’s pretty certain hers is doing the same given the look on her face.

_She likes him._

Suddenly though, a knock on the door brings them back to the reality of the moment.

“Oh, sorry, I, uh–… I didn’t mean to interrupt,” one of Amy’s brothers apologizes as he enters the room and sees them so close. It’s all it takes for her to finally draw away a little and focus on what the other Santiago has to tell them. “But can I talk to you for a sec, Ames? It’s important,” he insists when he sees her hesitate and she turns around to shoot a look at Jake to seek his approval.

He doesn’t want her to go – he wants to talk about what just happened, wants to know what it means and where they’ll head from there, wants to tell her _how he feels_ but he lets her leave anyway.

They can still talk later. And her brother seems to really need her, if he’s to judge the nervous look on his face and how he can’t stop playing with his hands as he not-so-patiently waits for Amy to come with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of this chapter was inspired by a prompt i saw on tumblr while looking for some christmas-y ideas: “YES I BOOBY TRAPPED THE PRESENTS BECAUSE YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING YEAR”
> 
> you can also all thank @AliceAnders once again for having them make out here so that i could add a new idea i hadn’t thought of next chapter. otherwise my initial plan was to have them get together only in the last chapter when they’re back home so… we are 3 days early now haha.


	22. December 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this isn’t really good and there’s a last part missing (that will definitely be added in tomorrow’s chapter instead) BUT i’m so late with these chapters now and today is a very busy day so i had to write this super quickly while not being in such a good mood…
> 
> i still didn’t want to miss on a day so have this for now and i’ll try to maybe update it whenever i get the time! so sorry again.

“So, what’s up?”

Amy not so patiently waits for her brother to tell her what he wants from her. She has her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes keep discreetly shifting towards the door to her room – where she left Jake right after they kissed _for_ _realz_ this time. She hopes whatever the other Santiago needs won’t take too long so that she can go back to him soon.

“I’m gonna propose to Lucy tonight,” he blurts it all out without a warning and her expression immediately softens as her mind registers what his words mean. She’s not upset that he’s ruining the moment he and her colleague were having anymore. A grins forms on her features.

“Really?!” she exclaims. “This is such great news!” She pulls her brother in a tight hug. She feels truly happy for him – she knows how much he and his girlfriend love each other.

They’ve been together for years. It’s about time they take the next logical step in their relationship – because in Amy’s head, there’s no way the woman is going to say no.

“Thanks sis.” He hugs her back – she can sense the tension in his muscles relax with each second passing now that he shared his secret with her.

“Can I see the ring?” she excitedly asks, though still in a whisper so that no one else can hear.

“Sure. It’s in my room.” He starts to walk away but Amy doesn’t follow. Her gaze fixates on the closed door of her own room, hesitant.

“Go ahead, I just need to tell Jake first.”

Her brother simply nods in return. She doesn’t wait for him to leave to go back inside. Jake’s still sitting on the bed and playing with her stuffed owl – he seems to be liking it a lot, never letting it go. She smiles amusedly at the sight and he looks up as he hears the door creaking open. Instantly his eyes lit up when their gazes meet and he recognizes her. 

“Hey, hm…” Amy clears her throat. She doesn’t make a move as she stays on the doorstep. “D’you mind if I leave you alone for a bit? My brother just told me he’s going to propose to his girlfriend tonight and I want to be here for him if he needs help with anything…” She feels a little bad for doing that to him – they definitely need to talk about what happened between them earlier – but still.

It’s not every day someone in her family proposes to a loved one. She’s sure her colleague will understand that.

This is one of the reasons why she wanted to wait until they’re back home to figure things out between us – all she already has to deal with without it (proposal or not).

She doesn’t regret the kiss, though. On the contrary, the simple thought if it warms her up inside and makes her want to do it again.

Jake’s disappointed – she can read it on his face despite his (failed) attempts at hiding it. But she’s glowing with happiness at the thought of her brother getting married and he knows how important family is to her so he doesn’t say anything. He simply agrees with a small smile.

“Thanks.” She pauses for a second after that as she considers heading towards him and kissing him again before she leaves. She doesn’t, though – it’s probably better they figure things out first.

* * *

The whole day of Christmas Eve is a _very_ busy day at the Santiago household – even more so when one of the siblings is going to propose to the love of his life. It’s so busy even that every time Jake manages to find himself in the same room as Amy, they’re surrounded by at least three other people and each given a different assignment so that everything is ready in time for the evening.

Jake thus starts thinking he’s never going to find some alone time with her to discuss _the kiss_ before at least the next day – if he’s lucky, knowing that the next day is no less than Christmas itself. That is until the evening comes and everyone retreats to their room to get changed before the rest of the huge family arrives for a big dinner all together.

“Great. You’re here. And alone.”

Jake lets out a relieved sigh when he enters the room and finds Amy in front of her mirror and readjusting her dress. He notices how she starts when she hears him as he can’t help but let his gaze linger a little longer on her body than usual; she looks absolutely stunning in that red dress she put on for the occasion.

“Wow. You look great,” he sincerely tells her and she blushes at the words and the intense way he’s staring at her.

“Thanks.”

An awkward silence takes over the room after that until Jake breaks it. He sits on the bed and starts playing nervously with his hands.

“So, your brother’s gonna propose tonight, huh? That’s great.”

“It is.” The corners of Amy’s mouth curve up into a smile.

“You know what’s also great?” He looks at her and she frowns in confusion. “We kissed, this morning,” Jake says when he sees Amy seems to have no clue of what he’s talking about.

“We did kiss each other, yeah. _For realz_ , this time,” she nods.

“For realz _realz_ ,” Jake agrees. Amy opens her mouth to say something but he beats her at it.

“Look, I know we said we were going to stay friends and I promised our plan wasn’t going to affect me in any way but… it did. I really like you,” he confesses.

It makes Amy smile. She comes to sit next to him and takes his hand his hers, gently squeezing before she lets the words out as she stares at him.

“I like you too.”

This time, it’s Jake’s turn to grin.

“But listen–…” She quickly adds with a sigh. “Tonight and tomorrow are going to be big days and I just… I don’t think we’ll have time for this.” She points between their two bodies to mark her words. “So maybe it’s better if we see how things go once we’re back home?” she shyly asks. Jake’s smile falters a little at her words.

Amy immediately feels bad when she sees the look on it face. It makes her reconsider things. Maybe they don’t have to wait – maybe they’ve already waited long enough.

“Or we can just try and sneak out of the house for a while after dinner,” she offers then, trying to quickly come up with something. “There’s a place not so far from here that’s open 24/7. It’s not super fancy but it’s where I used to hang out with my friends and family when I was younger. And they make the best pizzas,” she shoots him a knowing look.

Jake’s face lits up again.

“Amy Santiago, are you asking me out on a date?!” he teases her but inside his heart is pounding with happiness.

“Maybe…” she trails off with a playful smirk.

He wants to kiss it away. And the best part of it is that he technically could – but he simply answers her in a very serious tone this time.

“Well, I would love to see where you used to hang out.”

“Perfect.” She watches him with a satisfied look in her eyes. Jake could get lost in them but Amy suddenly takes him out of his reverie. “We should probably go downstairs, though.” She stands up and offers him her hand to help him up too. “I think I heard my aunt arrive already.”

He takes it in his and they don’t let go, fingers intertwined together, until they have to so that they can greet the newcomers.


	23. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas eve eve! i’m definitely super late with this one (it’s past 11 pm where i am) but hey, it’s still the 23rd at least haha.
> 
> all thanks go to @AliceAnders for this one – for your brilliant date ideas.

“Lucy, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Of course I will marry you.”

“Aww, my little brother’s engaged,” Amy can’t help but exclaim as everyone is witnessing the proposal from afar. She’s standing next to Jake with their arms hooked together. She turns to face him; there are actual stars shining inside her eyes as they exchange a look – along with a few happy tears.

Jake is also beaming dreamily while he watches her. He might not know the other man or his now fiancée much, but the scene of these two people in love still managed to touch him deeply.

(After all, he’s nothing but just a big softie inside who enjoys a good romance story.)

Plus seeing Amy this thrilled for her brother instantly warms up his own heart – he’s happy when she is.

The room, that was oddly silent until then as everyone religiously listened to Alex’s beautiful speech, soon fills up with claps and exclamations of joy when he puts the ring on the woman’s left finger and they share a kiss to seal the engagement. Amy draws away from Jake to go hug and congratulate her brother. He loses sight of her for a while as everyone gathers together in celebration.

Victor even goes and takes out his famous old bottle of rum again for the occasion.

“Wanna go now?” Amy suddenly appears out of nowhere by Jake’s side again when things have calmed down a little. The happy couple just retreated to their room for more intimacy and parents are starting to put the children to bed despite their protests of wanting to stay awake so that they can see Santa. It’s the perfect time to sneak out of the house then.

Jake, who obviously didn’t forget about that night out she promised him, nods with a grin.

“Sure.” He feels the excitement, along with a little nervousness, start to build up in his core as he follows her outside after he grabbed his jacket and she takes his hand in her glove-covered one.

_He’s going out on a date with Amy,_ the thought lingers in his mind and his heart pounds in his chest. _A_ real _date._

They quietly walk for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company while looking at the houses around. Most of them are decorated with Christmas lights and filled with people laughing and celebrating together through the windows. From time to time Jake’s gaze falls onto their intertwined fingers and he smiles. _This is truly happening._

“This is it.” Amy eventually stops in front of a small diner and takes her hand out of his to open the door. She hurries inside – they haven’t walked long, but it was long enough for her to already get cold.

“Amy! It’s so good to see you here again. How’s the family?” A man probably in his sixties greets her when they come in and he recognizes her.

Jake watches with an amused smile as she updates the owner – whom she for sure knows very well – on the latest news and catches up with him for a moment. He likes getting to meet people from her past and see her in this whole new environment, far from New York City and their precinct.

He wants to learn everything there is to know about her that he’s not aware of already.

“What are you doing here on Christmas Eve? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your family?” the older man – whose name is Glenn, Jake learned through the conversation – eventually asks.

A small blush comes coloring the tip of Amy’s ears as she explains herself. “We were. But Jake and I wanted to sneak out for a little while.” She turns around and shoots her colleague a knowing look.

He smiles back at her.

“I see. Wanted some alone time with the boyfriend, huh? I still remember the first time you brought one here,” Glenn says with nostalgia, winking at her.

Amy’s blush deepens – she’s now wearing a new shade of pink on her cheeks.

Usually, Jake would have picked up on that last piece of information and teased her about it, or asked the owner of the diner for further details. All his mind can focus on though is him being designated as her _boyfriend_. Her current one. It’s probably silly since it’s not the first time he’s been called as such (during undercover missions and several times during this week alone) but for once, it’s real.

Or at least, even if they haven’t completely figured out what they are yet, he’s the closest thing to a _boyfriend_ to Amy he can be.

The word sounds like music to his ears.

“Jake?” Her voice suddenly brings him back to the reality of the moment. She’s looking at him with a frown, watching as he’s not moving when she’s heading towards a table.

He quickly shakes his head to focus and follows her with a grin.

“So, I’m not the first guy you’re bringing here, Santiago? I’m hurt. I thought I was special.” He finally can’t help but mock a moment later, while they’re waiting for their hot chocolates and his pizza to come.

Amy rolls her eyes. She’s all serious when she answers him though.

“We’ve known Glenn for years. I knew he’d always have my back in case something should go wrong with my date. It was a safe place.”

“Is this why you brought me here? So that you can abandon me easily if you find me boring?” he jokes but there’s a hint of worry in his voice.

“No, I brought you here because it’s the only open place at 11 pm on Christmas Eve and I wanted _that much_ to go out with you,” Amy gives a sincere answer.

Jake’s eyes instantly lit up – she heartedly laughs at his expression of awe. He’s cute when he looks like she told him the best news ever. She definitely likes that effect she has on him.

(He most likely has the same one on her too.)

She’s glad she changed her mind and didn’t wait for them to go back home to see where this thing they have leads them finally. She can sense they’re going to have a good time.

They usually do when they’re together – proof is the few days they’ve spent at her house already.

“I’m really glad we’re doing this too.” He smiles at her – something fond and happy. She can feel her heart warm up at the words. “Seriously though, I’m gonna need more details on these dates. So that I can do better, _obviously_.” He quickly goes back into playful mode.

Amy desperately shakes her head but still gets into his game. She bends over to get closer to him and whispers in a suggestive secret.

“Well, actually, I have a great hidden spot for when the dates went _really well_ so that we could make out.”

She laughs harder as she sees the glint in his eyes switch completely at her words and he opens his mouth in shock.

“Santiago, you nasty girl!” he exclaims as he eventually laughs along with her in gentle mockery.

Deep down though, he prays she’s going to take him there before the end of the night. Because it’d mean she actually enjoyed their night out. And that he’d get to kiss her again too.

She does. They’re both slightly inebriated (hot chocolates were soon replaced by more alcoholic beverages) and fueled with the energy of a very fun moment spent together (the date definitely went _really well_ and outdid all the previous ones Amy got there as a teenager _by far_ ), clinging onto each other as they meet in a searing exchange far from prying eyes before they leave the diner.

Amy’s frozen – or at least claims she is – on their way back home and she takes advantage of it to cuddle against Jake as they walk side by side, stealing him kisses because _your face is so warm_.

One would argue it’s probably the lamest excuse ever, but for once Jake isn’t willing to. Not when it’s getting him to kiss Amy over and over again.

They’re still passionately kissing, unable to keep their hands off each other now that they finally found the other after pining for so long, when they open the door and are met with a series of (unexpected) excited exclamations as they take a first step into the room.

“SANTA!” Children’s cries of joy rise into the air.

They don’t know who looks the more horrified when they part and realize what’s happening – them, or every member of the huge Santiago family staring right back at them with their kids apparently up again and waiting for Santa to come and drop off the presents. 

“Merry Christmas?” Jake tries to release some of the tension and awkwardness in the room – unsuccessfully.


	24. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where do i begin? probably by wishing you MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!! and if you don’t celebrate christmas, happy monday haha. whatever it is you’re celebrating (or not celebrating anything at all), i wish you all the best and happiness in your lives <3
> 
> i can’t believe this is the end and i did it. there truly were times (especially towards the end) when i thought i’d never manage to write all these chapters in time lol. but i did!! even though these last chapters are a bit rushed and i’m really sorry about that.
> 
> now that it’s over i’m both sad and relieved it’s the end tbh. this took so much of my time for the past month and a half :’)
> 
> anyways, i can’t thank you enough for all the kudos and comments and support i got for this fic. your messages were definitely the best advent calendar i could have asked for myself. i’m so so happy you guys liked this project, and i hope you’ll like this last chapter as well!!

When he put on the star on top of the Santiago Christmas tree a few days ago, Jake wished he could live something similar _for realz_ – a big family reunion with his true girlfriend.

As he wakes up on Christmas Day with Amy’s hands still wrapped around his body and her face nuzzled in the crook his neck, he realizes his wish did come true after all. A grin forms on his features at the thought. He brings his own hand up to gently stroke her naked arm; it makes her shiver in her sleep and she unconsciously cuddles even more against his side.

Jake could easily get used to these kinds of mornings.

It doesn’t take long before Amy emerges too and he feels her move in his back. He turns around so that he can meet her gaze – she’s sleepily smiling at him.

“Merry Christmas, not-fake-lover-anymore,” he playfully greets her. It makes her snort slightly.

“Merry Christmas, Jake.”

She leans over and plants a soft kiss on his lips, letting her hand rest on his cheek for a few seconds afterwards. He could _definitely_ get used to these kinds of mornings.

They stay like this for a while longer, simply enjoying the quiet moment until Amy lets out a grunt.

“Ugh, do you think they’d notice if we never come down? I’m not sure I’m ready to face my family after what happened yesterday…”

Jake chuckles as he remembers the events of the previous night – how they found themselves in front of every one of the Santiagos (minus one) as they were heading back home from their (awesome) date. He’s laughing about it now but felt really embarrassed as they got caught in the middle of a very passionate and heated kiss.

He’s really glad Victor was playing the Santa the children were actually waiting for and thus didn’t get to witness the scene. The man can be quite terrifying when he wants to be.

It took some time for Amy to get past this truly traumatic event for her (especially after they hurried upstairs and Daniel suggestively reminded her how thin the walls were between their rooms as they got past him) but a few more kisses later, her focus wasn’t drawn onto the awkward situation anymore. Her mind rather shifted towards the shivers running down her spine as Jake’s lips met with hers one more time.

She stopped him before they went too far though and the two of them ended up cuddling under the covers while sharing more stories about their lives before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Jake’s always been a very easy person to talk to for Amy.

“This is very tempting, but I don’t think we can unfortunately,” he eventually answers and she pouts – he kisses it away.

As if on cue, the woman’s youngest nieces and nephews choose this moment to enter her room without knocking first and jump on the bed, forcing the pair to part.

“It’s Christmas!” the excitedly exclaim. “Come down, Santa brought the presents last night and he said we had to wait until this morning when everyone’s awake to open them!” They try to force them out of under the covers, getting impatient – they’ve waited for too long and can’t waste any more minute as they woke up really early.

“Okay, okay, we’ll be down in a minute, just leave us some time to get dressed,” Amy gives in while she manages to get away from Mason’s small grip on her hand.

“Promise?” He sits on the bed and looks at her with such puppy eyes there’s no way she can say no to him now.

“Promise.” She nods.

She watches as the children leave the room then puts her gaze back on the man lying beside her. Jake’s grinning as he watches her.

“What?” She can’t retain the fond smile that forms upon her own lips.

“Nothing.”

He brings her in for another quick kiss – just because he can now. And it makes him the happiest.

As requested, they’re heading downstairs in no time. They find a place on the couch and watch the kids finally open their gifts. Jake’s arm is wrapped around Amy’s shoulders and they have a similar dreamy smile on their faces that never leaves their features for the rest of the whole day of celebrations.

Thankfully for them, nobody seems to be willing to discuss the incident from the previous night with them – Amy’s family’s silence is their own Christmas gift to the couple. Only Daniel teases her when they find themselves alone at some point.

“So, how’s the ‘fake-dating’ secret going? Seems like it’s becoming pretty real, huh?” He shoots her a knowing look.

“Shut up, Daniel.” Amy shakes her head as she can already feel the tip of her ears burn.

She doesn’t have to confirm his words, though – the look in her eyes and the smile that instantly forms on her face when she turns her gaze towards Jake at the mention of him, watching as he’s reading Mason and two other kids the book they picked for him during their shopping trip at the beginning of the week says it all.

She cares so much about him. Some part of her wants this trip never to end while the other is excited to see how this relationship will (positively, hopefully) affect their everyday lives.)

* * *

“Merry Christmas, Jakey!”

Jake has been back to work for barely two minutes that Charles is already by his side and taking a seat next to him at his desk. The younger detective frowns when he sees his best friend handing him a present – there’s already one perfectly wrapped gift sitting in front of his computer. He thought _this_ was what the other man got him.

“C’mon Jake. You know I would never not give you your gift in person,” Charles tells him when he asks about it.

Jake’s frown deepens as he takes a better look at the little box. He sees then that there’s a small message written on it, in neat handwriting.

_Amy’s_ neat handwriting, he recognizes it. His heart misses a beat in his chest and his frown turns into a full grin. He’s now as curious as ever, wanting to know what she got him.

“So, how were your holidays with Amy?” Charles’s voice takes him out of his reverie and brings his attention back to his friend. He has a huge grin on his face and is staring at him intently.

“It was cool,” Jake tries to remain casual as he answers him, putting his thoughts about Amy getting him a gift at the back of his mind for now. He can’t retain the small beam that forms on his face as he remembers his trip to the Santiago house.

Getting to be surrounded by such a loving family and actually being _included_ in it. The discovery that Amy likes him back. The kisses. The date. _Every moment they spent together._

“So, are you guys together now?!” Charles asks in hopes.

“Nope.” His smile falters in disappointment.

It’s a lie, of course. Jake and Amy talked on the plane back home and took the decision to keep their relationship a secret until they see how it fits into their New York City lives.

( _Amazingly well so far,_ the detective thought as they didn’t go separate ways just yet and he got to wake up by her side again in the morning. She spent the night at his apartment after their plane landed late in the evening and they were exhausted – his place was the closest to the airport.)

“I told you we’re just friends. Nothing’s ever gonna happen between us.”

Unless it _is_ happening.

Charles still wants to know all the details about his best friend’s vacation before he tells him about his own holidays. They end up chatting for a little while. Jake loves him, but right now he wishes he’d just leave him alone so that he can open Amy’s present quietly. Thankfully, Charles eventually goes back to his desk and the work he has to do.

Jake waits until he’s sure no one’s paying attention to him to finally unwrap the gift. His eyes instantly lit up and a beam curves up the sides of his mouth at the sight of it – the John McClane-like action figure he wanted her to buy for Mason at the beginning of their trip. There’s a little note on the box as well that he hastens to read.

_Thought it’d go well with all the others toys there already are on your desk._

_Merry Christmas, Jake. Thanks again for everything._

_–Amy. Xo_

Jake excitedly takes the toy out of its box then and looks around at his messy desk to find it a good place. Amy’s right: it’s already full of different knick-knacks. He eventually decides to put it right in front of his computer screen, in plain sight. He wants to have this reminder of the best Christmas of his life right under his nose all the time.

Once settled, he watches it for a few seconds with a contented smile until his gaze lands on his partner’s empty desk. He has to find her and thank her.

(He makes a mental note that he should probably find her something in return too.)

It doesn’t take him long before he enters the room where she’s in – she’s searching for something in the evidence locker and, luckily for him, she seems to be all alone in there.

“Hi!” she greets him when she hears footsteps in her back and turns to find herself face-to-face with him.

“Hi.” Jake approaches her with a broad smile. He wants to kiss her so bad but restrains himself – he knows she wouldn’t like it. Not while they’re at work.

“What are you doing here?” Amy asks when he sees he doesn’t move from where he’s standing in front of her and he’s staring at her intently.

“I got your present.”

“Oh yeah?” She instantly blushes, lowering her gaze for a second before she puts it back on him. “What did you think of it?” she eventually asks, nervous.

“I loved it,” Jake answers sincerely and excitedly. “It’s already on my desk. Right in the middle of it so that I can never miss it.” He gives her a knowing look.

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Amy quickly glances around to make sure they’re truly alone before she takes a step further in his direction and gently comes stroking his arms in a casual, intimate move. “I’m sorry I left so quickly this morning but I had to pass by my apartment before work,” she then tells him.

She didn’t want to leave his arms – she got used to his presence by her side so quickly it should probably scare her. But she had to go.

“Wanna come over tonight?” she offers then. “We could get some takeout on our way home.”

One could feel tired of having to share a room with someone else for days and want to finally be able to enjoy some alone time after their vacation. But Amy isn’t.

Not when that person is Jake.

“I would like that.” He doesn’t have to think twice to nod his agreement, apparently on the same page as her. He could never get tired of her.

“Great.” Amy grins back at him. “See you tonight, then?” She squeezes his hand and leaves, having found what she was looking for. She has a job to do after all, and they wouldn’t want to seem suspicious by spending too much time alone in there.

Jake watches her go without moving for a while. His beam never leaves his features even after she disappeared through the door. He can’t believe this is his new reality – getting to go home with Amy _for realz_.

He’s so glad that they decided to go past that fake-relationship and repressing their feelings and decided to start a true relationship of their own. And he can’t wait to see where it’ll take them, in the near new year and hopefully the next ones to come.


	25. Merry Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! this is the shortest thing ever and not really interesting since nothing truly happens in there but i got this idea of a little follow-up/epilogue a few days ago so… here it is.
> 
> thank you so much again for the support on this, and merry christmas <3

It’s all the same unless it’s not.

It’s still Jake and Amy going away at her parents’ house for the holidays. It’s them leaving the airport hand-in-hand for a few days of celebrating. It’s sleeping in the same bed, children waking them up to dress the Christmas tree and wishes upon a star. It’s quiet breakfasts inside the room and baking cookies challenges (they’re really good this time – Amy made sure to practice during the year).

It’s fooling around stores as they go gift shopping and drunken slow dances to Christmas songs. It’s family snow fights and family dinners and watching cheesy movies with the entire family (they’re in the same team this time during the battle _and they both win_ ). It’s kissing under the mistletoe – every chance they get, without holding back. It’s _real_ gifts exchanged on Christmas morning.

All in all, from afar, not much has changed. It’s just the same old Christmas traditions of a couple on vacation.

Unless it’s not.

It’s something _real_ – from beginning to end.

You can see it in the small details. You can see it in the way Amy’s grip is firmer on Jake’s hand as they walk towards her parents to greet them as they arrive home, like she’s _used_ to having his fingers curled with hers by now. They fit there. You can see it in the way they cuddle together in bed as soon as they slip under the covers – how they each have their own designated side after spending nights after nights together.

(Jake’s still the little spoon – some things never change.)

You can see it in the intimacy of their movements while they swing together to the sound of soft music, the newfound knowledge of each other’s habits, the regular kisses on top of heads or cheeks whenever they feel like it. You can see it in stolen smiles and eyes shining with adoration as Jake helps Mason put the star on top of the Christmas tree upon the child’s request.

You can hear it in the private “ _I love you_ ”s whispered against the skin of a neck before they fall into slumber or as they exchange gifts, the words sending shivers of joy down their spine.

There’s not a doubt to have: nothing’s played pretend nor calculated this time. It is Jake, and it is Amy, and it is them being in love as they wake up on their one-year anniversary.

But, as he surprises her with breakfast in bed and a booby-trapped present (girlfriend or not, he _needs_ his revenge after all) (the true gift he brought her is hidden for later) and she kisses him with the same fierce as they did exactly one year ago, they know there’s one thing that hasn’t changed among the rest: it’s still the same ever-growing passion they feel for the other that’s never gonna fade.


	26. Happy New Year’s Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is me again, unable to put a final end to this story apparently haha. no tbh it’s probably the last one (at least for a while) :) i just wanted to wish you a happy new year (a bit early) – may it be your best one yet and filled with everything you want! (as well as a lot of amazing peraltiago scenes haha.)
> 
> this is set right after the ‘December 24th’ chapter.

_i wanna kiss you at midnight…… :(_

Amy is working on a report when her phone buzzes next to her and the text, coming from Jake, appears on her screen. Despite herself, a small smile comes curving up the corners of her mouth as she reads it. She looks away from her screen for a second and shoots a glance at the man in front of her. He’s already looking at her and pouts when their eyes meet. The sad expression on his face makes Amy chuckle.

She can relate, though.

Getting a few days off for Christmas is good, but it comes with its disadvantages: both of them are stuck at the precinct on New Year’s Eve. And with their relationship still being a secret to everyone else, they can’t really enjoy their first going into a new year together – even though they literally work one desk away from one another.

Amy looks at the time on her computer screen: 11:23pm then she looks around. There aren’t too many people inside the bullpen; so far it’s been an oddly calm night for an event like this one. An idea pops into her head then and she grabs her phone. Jake frowns as he watches her do from afar – he knows her enough by now to know from the way her face suddenly lits up that she’s got something in mind.

He doesn’t have to wait too long to get an answer – his own phone buzzes as she texted him back.

_Go down to the evidence lockup at 11:50pm. I’ll join you there,_ he reads. He smiles, feeling the excitement already building up in his core when he puts his gaze back on his girlfriend and she nods knowingly.

The next twenty-seven minutes are the longest he’s got to go through in his entire life – Amy can tell by the way he’s unable to stay still on his seat and focus on his job, his eyes switching towards the clock on the right corner of his computer every five seconds to check the time or the way he literally jerks up as soon as it goes from 11:49 to 11:50pm. She watches him do with an amused yet fond smile brightening her features.

She might be better at hiding it, but she’s just as excited as he is about their secret encounter, glancing up at him and discreetly following his figure disappearing into the elevator from the corner of her eye. She then looks around to see if anyone noticed them and puts her attention back on her screen. Another three minutes and it’s her turn to go.

Amy jumps from her seat just as quickly as Jake previously did when 11:53pm strikes on her own screen and she suspiciously watches around to be sure no one’s looking at her before she leaves the bullpen too – they’ve only been back in New York City for five days but it’s truly a miracle they haven’t been caught up yet.

Unfortunately for her, as the elevator’s doors open, she finds herself face-to-face with Charles. He shoots her a surprised glance when their eyes meet.

“Where are you going?” he asks, worried. “It’s almost midnight, you’re gonna miss the countdown!”

“I just… need to grab something quick in the evidence lockup. I’ll be right back, promise.” She takes a step forward but Charles stops her. He doesn’t seem convinced by her excuse.

“Can’t it wait?” he insists. Amy sighs as she looks up at the clock: 11:54pm. She has to hurry if she wants to make it.

“Not really. But if you let me go now, it’ll only take me a minute and I’ll be back in time.”

She stares right into her friend’s eyes. He seems to hesitate for a beat, studying her carefully before he gives in.

“Okay.” Charles steps aside and Amy can’t retain a sigh of relief. “Tell Jake to hurry up if you see him!” he says before she enters the engine. Her eyes grow bigger in shock.

“He told you he was going there?”

“Yeah.” Charles nods. “I bumped into him on my way up – he needed some evidence for a case too.” He doesn’t seem the least suspicious – it helps Amy relax a little. She doesn’t have the time to let her mind wander like this. She needs to go if she wants to make it in time.

“Well, I’ll tell him if I see him. I doubt I will, though,” she tells her friend before she disappears inside the elevator.

It’s 11:56pm at her watch when she passes the door to the evidence lockup.

“Finally!” A voice rises through the air and Jake appears from behind one of the shelving units. “I thought you’d never gonna make it,” he exaggeratedly exclaims.

“We still have four minutes to spare,” Amy points out with a shake of her head. She stills snorts at his words.

“Well, we better make the most of it since we’re alone in there…” Jake shoots her a knowing look as he approaches her but she pushes him away.

“Uh-uh. We’re at work. No kissing before midnight. You’re already lucky I agreed on doing this.”

He pouts for a second before his face quickly lits up again – it makes Amy laugh more. Finally, they find somewhere to sit and watch as the minutes quickly go by while they fall into quiet conversations.

It’s only when the timer Jake put on his phone shows 11:59:30pm that they both stand up and keep their eyes stuck on the device in religious silence.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven…” they count down the time together. When they reach five, they look away from the screen and stare into each other’s eyes with the same smile.

Anticipation is building in their veins.

“Four, three, two, one…”

Their lips meet at the same moment midnight strikes. They hear people shouting _Happy New Year!_ upstairs but they don’t pay any attention to them, too lost in each other and their own intimate celebration. Clearly, there’s no better way to be entering the new year than by being together like this, with Jake’s arms on Amy’s back to keep her close and her own wrapped around his neck as they exchange a kiss.

It’s absolutely perfect. Until a voice resonates from closer and the door suddenly jerks open, startling them both.

“Jake, Amy, it’s mid–…”

Charles freezes mid-sentence, watching the pair with big shocked eyes as they stare back at him with a similar expression of horror. They weren’t quick enough to draw away from one another, with Jake’s hands still wrapped around Amy’s waist. Their friend caught them, there’s no doubt about that.

“Are–… are you guys…” His eyes keep switching from one to the other, unable to finish his sentence. He swallows hard. “Were you guys… _kissing_?!” he eventually manages to say something coherent.

There’s no point in trying to lie to him. “Yes,” Jake admits.

“Are you together?!” There’s a new light shining inside Charles’s irises as he asks the question.

Jake and Amy exchange a look, then put their eyes back on him. They sigh. “Yes. But please don’t tell the others, it’s very new and we’d like to keep it private for now.”

“Did this happen during your time at Amy’s parents?” he asks instead of making any promises.

“Yes. We’ve been keeping it a secret since then and would like it to keep this way for a while…” Jake shoots him a knowing look but Charles still doesn’t seem to take the hint.

“I’m sorry guys. You know I can’t keep a secret. Plus there’s too much at stakes. I put all my money on you.” He doesn’t leave the couple any chance to react to this new piece of information, bringing them both into a tight embrace. “Oh my God, guys, I’m so happy. So, so, _so_ happy. This is the best way to start the New Year.”

Amy frowns when she manages to draw away from him. “You put all your money on us? What does this mean?”

“Oh, huh, nothing…” Their friend realizes he shared yet another secret.

“Charles…”

“Okay. We made a bet with the rest of the squad, and I bet you guys were going to come back from your trip as a real couple. And you did. So I won. You’re not mad at me, right?” he quickly adds when he sees the look on his colleague’s faces.

Jake acts as if he’s going to forgive him but Amy stops him before he can say anything.

“We won’t be if you share your gains with us.”

Charles sighs while Jake watches her with an amused smile at her tactic.

“Fair enough.” The older man pauses, staring at them both again. His eyes are shining with happiness. “Seriously guys. I’m over the moon.” He takes them back into a hug. He’s unable to restrain himself.

From behind, Jake and Amy exchange a knowing beam. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe as the new year starts, they can let their relationship grow too and let everyone know they’re together.

Take a real new beginning – as official boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hesitate to tell me what you think – comments and kudos are always so appreciated! You can also find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want :)
> 
> I haven’t written every drabble yet so if you have any idea you’d like me to write for this universe, don’t hesitate to share. I can’t promise I’ll do it but I will definitely try if the idea inspires me!


End file.
